Madge
by MelBelle2
Summary: The Hunger Games told through Madge's point of view - "...It's a part of many secrets I keep hidden inside..."
1. Chapter 1

**Madge**

_**Summary**__: This story came to me when I and still do, wonder how it was that President Snow found out about Gale and Katniss' kiss...as time went on a whole knew story evolved and I thought I'd share - this will be Book I of the Hunger Games, told through Madge's eyes. _

**Author's Note:** _It's been quite awhile since I've written fanfiction, but I'm determined to get back to writing and this was always a way to help me clear my mind for stories. :)_

**CHAPTER 1**

I lie there awake, counting the glimmering colors that bounce off the walls in my room. Just a simple reaction of light and crystal colliding, and it's beautiful. Nine crystals hang just above my window seal, nine of them; one for each year, until it stopped. I was nine years old when my mother began to lose feeling in her left leg. Every year before that she would walk quietly into my room as I slept and hang a new crystal above my window, then I'd feel her stroke my hair and whisper, "A new light for a brighter tomorrow." Then she'd kiss me on the forehead and whisper "I love you." Then leave my room for me to sleep some more. That was seven years ago, a tradition that was broken the day the cancer was found.

I think of the last present she gave me as I glance over to my dresser. There at the corner was my pin. I still recall the day, after the year the cancer was found – we did everything we could to stop it from spreading, but by the time the capitol gave the okay for my mother to have the surgery it had already began to eat away at her mind. It's because of the surgery I hate the capitol so much. We're all just a piece in their games, no matter what your station is or where you live – cross paths with the president and you're focused in for a check-mate. It took them two years to sign the release, and since the cancer already had spread so far, my father asked to cancel the surgery to let her go in peace. That didn't go to well with our president who was bothered with such cases and gave the okay for the surgery. Just excuses for the capitol to figure out what to do with their regular day to day boring lives until the Hunger Games can begin again.

My mother was sent in to surgery and the cancer was taken away, but with the damage done, she now lays upstairs in bed paralyzed from the waist down and her mind mentally wrecked. I barely see her anymore, because when I do – I strike up memories. That's where the pin comes in. I was twelve years old, the year my name was allowed to be placed inside for the games. She asked for me from father and I went up to see her. She was clutching the pin in her shaky hand. Her head twitches towards me as if her body and mind were arguing on what to do. I hated seeing her like this. She handed me the pin and told me it belonged to my aunt; and that I should wear it once I enter the games that year. Like I said my mother was no longer mentally there, and since then a new tradition was born.

"Madge," My father knocked softly on my door not sure if I was awake or not, but I was already ahead of him. I was out of my bed standing in front of my dresser examining the pin in my hands while remembering the meaning behind it just before he knocked on my door, "oh good you're awake. Mother has asked for you."

"I'll be up soon." I reply as he shut the door. I place the pin back down on my dresser and pull out my dress from the closet. The same white dress I wear every year of the Reaping, which is today. The day the new tradition between me and my mother started, where I go upstairs just to hear her tell me some new detail about the meaning behind the pin and just before I leave she shouts, "Don't worry, when you get back from the games, I'll be sure to have those crystals buried with you." I cried that entire morning the first time she told me that, but now I'm numbed to it. Dad keeps telling me that she's not thinking straight, she's mixing two different things, the games and the crystals – in a sick way he's telling me that she's trying to say she loves me every reaping. Part of me wants to believe him the other part just doesn't care anymore. I love my parents, but my mother was murdered by the capitol and they sent us back a mutt.

"Shine for me Madge," My father says as I walk down from the stairs after speaking with mom. I smile in response, "that's my girl." He kisses me on the head and heads upstairs to his study.

I love my dad I would be lost without him, I just know I would. It's just another piece of the games. Every year each mayor from each district is sent a greeting from the capitol and how much a celebration is in store for the New Year. From the way they announce it you'd think they were getting ready for a grand party instead of a grand death sentence. No one knows of this though, each mayor is sworn to silence when it comes to any private information from the capitol, and with me ease dropping now and again, he and I are the only two who really knows what goes on outside our district and inside our house. It's a part of many secrets I keep hidden inside; at least for both me and my dad, we share these scars.

My attention is turned away from a knock at the back door. I open it to find Katniss Everdeen and Gale Hawthorne, with a bag of strawberries in hand, my father's favorite. Katniss is the only girl I hang around with at school. You'd think being the mayor's daughter I'd have more friends, but everyone has marked me as the capitol's pawn. If they only knew how much I truly dislike the capitol; but that would mean I would have to tell my secrets and that, for the safety of everyone, I cannot do.

"Pretty dress." Gale's remark throws me off a bit. When it comes to Gale and me, he's one of the school kids who have branded me as Capitol material. Every now and again if we bump into each other at school he'd always say, _"Well excuse me Miss Capitol."_ So at this precise moment he actually seems to be complimenting me on my dress, though I can't help but wonder is he being ironic or genuine?

I knew there was only one way to get him back, confuse him as much as he trapped me, "Well, if I end up going to the Capitol, I want to look nice, don't I?" I smile as his expression becomes just as confused as mine was. It must've triggered something because he shot right back at me.

"You won't be going to the Capitol," he replies coolly. I watch as his eyes land on my pin, the gold pin my mother gave me, that my aunt gave to her. The pin that means so much to me, the meaning behind it, he has no idea, and I can just guess what's on his mind as he looks longingly at the smooth gold that surrounds it. "What can you have? Five entries? I had six when I was just twelve years old."

"That's not her fault." I jump back when Katniss snapped at Gale.

"No, it's no one's fault. Just the way it is," Says Gale.

He's right, just the way it is, no matter what station, everyone is being played. But even though with all the things I see, hear – the secrets I keep – I don't think it comes close to comparing to volunteering your own name into the tessera every year for more food. It's not fair. I can't argue with Gale, so I grab the money from our counter behind me and place it in Katniss' hand as she hands me the strawberries. "Good luck, Katniss."

"You, too," she replies just before I shut the door.

I place the strawberries on the countertop and clutch onto my pin. I know someday everything will be different; everyone will be treated with dignity no matter what station. No one would go hungry, everyone would be able to live in peace, but most of all the Hunger Games would be no more. A wish I hold dearly but it's the hope of knowing that just maybe, keeps my head up and ready for the new day. That pin is one of the markings of hope for me.

"Who was at the door?" Dad comes into the kitchen while straightening his tie.

"Just our two favorite berry pickers," I reply with a smile.

"Oh yummy," He grabs a strawberry and takes a bite, "this calls for some waffles, how 'bout it?" I nod. "Those two are going to make a great couple once they find the courage to admit it to themselves." He chuckles over his remark and grabs some makings.

I role my eyes from the comment, there's a few things that strikes up conversations in our town that doesn't deal with the capitol or the hunger games, and one of them is those two. They're with each other almost every day, glued to one another since that fatal year with the mines, and still nothing. No hint of a relationship beyond friendship. To me I find that more promising, if they were to rush into anything who's to say neither one of them will be called into the reaping? Then what? That's one thing that both Katniss and I share, relationships will only end badly in a world that revolves around the games. Because even if we do make it past the ages without being picked there's still the likely hood of our children being chosen – and for me I don't think I could survive it. Neither could Katniss from what she told me once before in our few, out-of-the-blew conversations at lunch.

Though unlike me Katniss is a talk of the town with her relationship with Gale, and I bet if everyone knew all the stories I know, more possible ideal bachelors for Katniss would be lined up. As for me, I'm branded; and the hatred for the capitol is marked on me – which hides away any attraction whatsoever. And that is one thing I'm grateful for. I'm pulled from my thoughts and began to help my dad with breakfast by cutting the strawberries in half. Just a few more hours before the real games begin.

At one o'clock, I head for the square. My dad has to be an hour early for preparation. Something I find ridiculous, but he tells me it's so no one cheats. I don't see how anyone could cheat at the pick of the names unless someone was to write one name down over a thousand times. Still he never complains of going. I follow the line of sixteen year olds as we're all separated by ages. Twelve through eighteen-years-olds are herded into roped areas, the oldest in front, and the young ones in back. Family members line up around the perimeter, holding tightly to one another's hands. I look straight towards my father who smiles and does the hand gesture towards me, _"Shine for me Madge"_ I lift my chin and smile. I watch as he smiles back and calms ever so slightly. It's our own little game, a way of helping each other stay calm and not burst into tears or burst out crazy; a way for both of us to know that we are not alone.

Just as the clock strikes two, he steps up to the podium and begins to read. It's the same story every year. He tells of the history of Panem, how it was once called North America until the war. Afterwards the only surviving were now thirteen districts surrounded by the shining capitol. I role my eyes from the mention, he continues on with the story of the uprising that led to the Dark days and as warning for it to never be repeated the hunger games was born.

The rules of the games are simple. In punishment for the uprising, each of the twelve districts must provide one girl and one boy, called tributes, to participate. I glance over to his left where the large glass ball full of names for the boys sits on a podium of its own just like to the right of him is where the names of the girls are, with my name written five times in there. Twenty-four tributes are then sent to an arena of some kind to fight to the death. The last tribute standing wins. While the rest of us, sit home and watch. Basically a slap to the face telling that there's nothing we can do about it. We're just pawns in their games, more likely the president's game. Though that's not the worst of it, just before we are allowed to kill each other off, we are decorated to become celebrity like idols for the capitols amusement. This helps when you're in the arena, because it brings out sponsors, but to be honest I'd rather show up looking like a bearded goat than have the fans of the Capitol drool all over me.

"It is both a time for repentance and a time for thanks," my dad nearly choked on that last line. I can't blame him, how could someone give thanks to such a distasteful function? To watch your own children murdered on screen – oh I'm sure everyone will be lining up to give thanks to President Snow every time that happens. He finally comes around to reading the list of the victors we've had in the past. Out of seventy-four years, we have had exactly two. Only one is still alive. Haymitch Abernathy, a paunchy, middle-aged man, who at this moment appears hollering something unintelligible, which is basically like every other day I bump into him while taking a walk. He staggers onto the stage, and falls into the third chair, drunk as always. The crowd responds with its token applause, but he's confused and tries to give Effie Trinket a big hug, which she barely manages to, fend off.

I couldn't help but smile, when it comes to Haymitch he's a big part in my life, whether he knows it or not. He's one of my lights to all this darkness, drunk or past out – he's one of my secret heroes. Though my father only distresses from his behavior, since this is being televised we're probably known as the laughingstock of Panem, but if Haymitch continues his act, my dad is going to be in his study for a couple of hours tonight, something he always goes to bed stressed about afterwards. He pulls himself together and quickly pulls the attention towards Effie Trinket instead.

Bright and bubbly as ever, Effie Trinket trots to the podium and gives her signature, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be e_ver_ in your favor!"

She's one of the names I hear in my house quite often, mostly when my mother has said a negative thing to me. My dad always gives the example of Effie, _"Just think of your moms comment like Miss Trinket. She may sound harsh, but it's only because she doesn't know better."_ He always makes me laugh when he uses Effie as an example with my mom's behavior, though my mom has an excuse – Effie's is she's full blooded Capitol.

I find myself fidgeting a bit and to get my mind off of the irritancy of this whole speech I began to look around towards faces I may know. I spot Katniss and smile, though she's focused on someone else at the moment and I follow her direction towards Gale just across from us. As always those two are inseparable, even mentally. I then look behind towards all the young ones and realize the chances of them getting picked are as possible as any of us; it doesn't matter if you call for tessera or not, there's still a chance and my heart sinks over the idea. They're only twelve.

I'm brought back to face the podium when they announce it's time for the drawings to begin. Effie Trinket quotes another one of her famous lines, "Ladies first!"

I hold my breath as I watch her cross over to the glass ball. She reaches in, digs her hand deep into the ball, and pulls out a slip of paper. The crowd draws in a collective breath and then you can hear a pin drop. I glance towards my dad on stage as he's refraining from looking back at me, I don't blame him; the idea of his only child being called must be unbearable. I just know he'd break. So I sigh deeply before taking a large gulp as I listen carefully as Effie begins to pull the paper open. And for the smallest moment I wish for me to be called. But it wasn't, and it wasn't anyone older or close to my age, it was someone who had just been entered this year.

I choke when the name is called, "Primrose Everdeen."


	2. Chapter 2

**Madge**

_**Summary**__: This story came to me when I and still do, wonder how it was that President Snow found out about Gale and Katniss' kiss...as time went on a whole knew story evolved and I thought I'd share - this will be Book I of the Hunger Games, told through Madge's eyes. _

**Author's Note:** _Thank you so much for the reviews... I'll be sure to get to them... I'm working on Chapter 3 so hopefully I can have that up by this week or next. :)_

**CHAPTER 2**

Six years ago, I remember it like it was yesterday, his name was called from the stage and he walked to the podium with his head held high. Six years ago, he was twelve and it was his birthday. It was soon to be my turn to be entered in, and I recall standing in back of the stage watching. My father didn't even want me to go that year, and from my mother being sick, I had more of a reason for being allowed to stay home instead of standing with the crowd of families and neighbors; but I hated staying at home with her – so I went with my dad to the reaping. I hadn't thought of the boy in years. I recall he was one of the silent ones, the ones who kept to themselves like Katniss and I do – but he stood out more because he, like Katniss, never branded me. When I watched him walk to the podium my stomach dropped, and I wished I was able to take his place, that's how I feel at this precise moment I watch as Prim walks right past us. Her face drained, as her hands are clenched tight into fists at her sides. Six years ago there were two reasons I wasn't able to take that boys place, one I wasn't of age, and two you can only volunteer for the same sex; and that's when it hit me, this year is different.

"Prim!" I'm startled from my thoughts when Katniss begins to shove herself through the crowd. For a second I thought it was me who had shouted, "Prim!" she shouts again, and I realize it wasn't. We make way for Katniss as she passes by, I already know what's to happen next as Katniss reaches out and pulls Prim behind her, "I volunteer! I volunteer as tribute!"

I could see on stage the confusion that has begun to stir, district 12 hasn't had a volunteer in decades and the protocol has become rusty. It is told that if one boy has been selected another boy can volunteer in his place same goes with a girl being selected one girl may step forward to take her place, which is what is now being done today.

"Lovely!" says Effie Trinket. "But I believe there's a small matter of introducing the reaping winner and then asking for volunteers, and if one does come forth then we, um…" she trails off, unsure herself. I glance towards my father and could see the disgust look on his face.

"What does it matter?" He finally speaks up. I watch as he glances towards Katniss with a pained expression on his face. She was his favorite berry picker, the girl whom he and I talk about on occasion after school. She is the girl whose father was killed in a mining accident five years ago where my father presented to her the medal of valor, for her father. Yes he is haunted everyday with the look of an eleven year old girl who had officially at that moment had to grow up. "What does it matter?" he repeats gruffly. "Let her come forward."

At that moment I feel a sting coming from my eyes as I begin to tear up, I refuse to let them fall, but it becomes even harder as I watch Prim scream hysterically as she wrapped her arms around Katniss, "No, Katniss! No! You can't go!"

"Prim, let go," Katniss replies harshly. I can tell that was her stubbornness talking more than what she's actually feeling right now, because she's just as ghostly white as Prim was when her name was called. "Let go!" She shouts again, and I cover my mouth just before I could let out another choke. I watch as Gale glides through the crowd over to Katniss and Prim swooping her into his arms and dragging her away. She fights while continuing to scream out Katniss' name as we all watch her take her place on stage.

"Well, bravo!" gushes Effie Trinket. "That's the spirit of the Games!" She's please to finally have a district with a little action going on in it. "What's your name?"

"Katniss Everdeen."

"I bet my buttons that was your sister. Don't want her to steal all the glory, do we? Come on, everybody! Let's give a big round of applause to our newest tribute!" trills Effie Trinket.

My hands are back to my side, and the tears have begun to fade from my eyes, because now deep inside I can feel hatred begin to boil. I don't care what my dad would say; I wish Effie Trinket was able to be sent into her beloved Games! And I don't believe there is one person here who would disagree with me because not one person claps. The idea of sending your only sibling into the games is just as worse as a parent sending in their only child. I just know it is. There's a family bond that you are linked to the day you're born. For me I share that bond with only my dad and mom. Just the bond alone makes me understand that if I had a sister or brother who was chosen to go into the games, there is no doubt in my mind I'd do everything in my power to make sure they'd be alright.

Just like Katniss I would volunteer myself as tribute in place of my sister if she were chosen, and if I may've had a brother I would've still volunteered just so I could be with him in the games to protect, and I just know from the determination in her eyes she'd do the same if it was in different circumstances. My attention is drawn away from the stage when at the corner of my eye I could see a girl two rows ahead of me place her three fingers of her left hand towards her lips, as does the one next to her, and the one after that, and soon almost everyone in the crowd including me have placed their three fingers from their left hand to their lips and hold it out to Katniss Everdeen. It is an old and rarely used gesture of our district, occasionally seen at funerals. It means thanks, it means admiration, it means good-bye to someone you love. And my heart goes out completely to her as does the rest of district 12.

It was just then Haymitch chooses to stagger across the stage to congratulate her, "Look at her. Look at this one!" he hollers, throwing an arm around her shoulder. "I like her! Lots of…" He pauses trying to think of the right word to use, "Spunk!" he says triumphantly. "More than you!" he releases her and starts for the front of the stage. "More than you!" he shouts, pointing directly into a camera.

I could see my dad's head slump over. There's no doubt he will be getting yet another call from the Capitol tonight, and after a day like this, I wouldn't be surprised if he has a few shots of whiskey to calm his own nerves and not find himself talking back at the capitol. Just then Haymitch plummets off the stage and knocks himself unconscious. I shake my head from how ridiculous the man could be at many times. We all watch as he is whisked away on a stretcher, and Effie Trinket is trying to get the ball rolling again.

"What an exciting day!" she warbles as she attempts to straighten her wig, which has listed severely to the right. "But more excitement to come! It's time to choose our boy tribute!" holding her hair up with one hand she whisks over and grabs a piece of paper from the bowl rushing back towards the podium to reveal the name next up for the games. "Peeta Mellark."

"Peeta," I whisper to myself.

I'll admit to not knowing much of Peeta myself, just a few things here and there. For instance, he and his brothers are known to live in a very abusive house. It's no secret to district 12 that the mother has some issues, and that his father who is all to kind, should man up and show that woman who the real man of the house is. It's not as bad as I do recall though – when the boys were younger they would come to school with bruises here and there, one in particular I remember was a swollen bruise healing just at the corner of Peeta's jaw line. It was the only time I had ever seen a mark on the face of one of the Mellark boys. Another thing I know of him is that he is one of my favorite out of the brothers, he somehow brings a comforting feel when you're around him – you don't even have to be talking to him or have him notice you. He somehow just brings out a warmth and comfort out of us. But although these are only a couple of things I do know of Peeta Mellark, the one thing I know for sure is his crush for Katniss Everdeen. One of many boys who would line up for a date with her, and out of all of them both Gale and Peeta I believe are on the top of the list as most hooked on her. I can just guess what Katniss must be thinking right now as he walks up to the stage to take his place. To be honest, I wonder if she has ever taken real notice in any of the Mellark boys.

Effie asks for volunteers for Peeta's place and not one person calls out. I glance towards his brothers, I know they love him, but their fear of the games outweighs their family bond. It's obvious in their eyes. My dad walks up towards the podium to give a second piece of the speech, about the treaty of treason. Everyone is used to hearing this, it's repeated every year – and as sad as it is, my dad even knows it all by heart now. Once he's finished he motions Peeta and Katniss to shake hands, then turn back to face us as the anthem of Panem plays. We all listen and wait patiently for it to come to its end, for everyone to be able to go home and recover from today's events – though some of us will be dreading this day ever ending. When it comes to the games, the odds are never in your favor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Madge**

_**Summary**__: This story came to me when I and still do, wonder how it was that President Snow found out about Gale and Katniss' kiss...as time went on a whole knew story evolved and I thought I'd share - this will be Book I of the Hunger Games, told through Madge's eyes. _

**Author's Note:** _Thank you all again for the reviews, I know I'm like a month late which is terrible, but I'm going to get back to working on this more.  
><em>

**CHAPTER 3**

The moment the anthem ends, both Peeta and Katniss are taken into custody. A group of peacekeepers march them through the front doors of the Justice Building where they will be escorted into rooms where they will be given precisely one hour to say good bye to their loved ones. Being the Mayors daughter I've seen my share of goodbyes. I never want him to be alone to hear all those cries and screams in the building, though this time I will be one of the people who will say good bye. I wait patiently as the crowd begins to die down, watching everyone separate giving me room to head towards the line of the building. It's never a long one, just the normal close friends and family. Even outside of the rooms there are rules, the close families are to go first, then the elder, and of course afterwards it all goes by station.

At the moment though, it is just me inside the building standing outside alone waiting patiently for my turn. I already know it's both Prim and Katniss' mother whose inside the room saying their goodbye's to Katniss. What I'm a bit surprised is why Gale wasn't there, but I just let it go, I knew this had to be tearing him up inside. I grab hold of my pin while staring off into my own world. I never liked being inside the building, especially alone. My father and I would usually be in a certain department of the building where a one sided glass window would be our only separation from either room. At the moment I could feel him watching me from the window, wondering if I'm okay, how this all is affecting me.

I start to wonder that myself. As my thumb gently caresses around the circular gold pin, I think this may be the last time I ever see my friend. Katniss is the only one I ever hang out with at school, the only one who never treats me as an outcast, but just a regular district member. But after today, I will be alone again – the same as I was before the mining accident, when everyone had a friend or family member to sit by. It's still the same as it was then, only once that mining accident had occurred Katniss pulled herself away from so many, and she and I somehow became close. Sometimes when I think of our story, I wonder if our friendship is just one sided, if she at all looks at me as a friend or just company when Gale isn't around. Though I always shrug the idea away, true or not, to me we're friends and that's all that matters.

The strutting sound of footsteps from one of the peacekeepers pulled me from my thoughts. I watch as he opens Peeta Mellarks door signaling their time is up. One by one the boys walk out with their heads down each looking disgusted – at first I thought it was because of them – ashamed for not having the guts to volunteer for their brothers place, but then when I saw Mrs. Mellark walk out with her eyes rolling and head shaking, it was all too obvious that there was more that went on in that room. As the peacekeeper closed the door Mr. Mellark began to speak to him about what looked to be an important matter. Perhaps something that dealt with what had just happened in that room. At first I thought perhaps he was asking for an extra ten minutes alone with his son, which I knew would be declined, but instead I saw the peacekeeper nod then began to head over to Katniss' room.

I watched as he grew a tad bit impatient from how long they were lingering to leave the room. His voice became more forceful as he ordered them to do so, before closing the door. I watch as both Prim and Mrs. Everdeen continue to cry as they head out towards the exit of the building – never even noticing my presence. I wait for the peacekeeper to give me the okay to head towards the door but instead he holds his hand up towards me and lets Mr. Mellark go ahead into the room. I take a step back. It's the rules, after blood come elders, then station. Though I'm curious as to what Mr. Mellark may want to speak with Katniss about?

"Have you said your goodbyes?" My father asked just sneaking up behind me. He pulled me in with his right arm for a small hug and kissed me on top of the head. I reply with a small shake of my head. "I'm so sorry Madge. I know how much she means to you." He gives me one small squeeze and kiss on the forehead before heading towards Peeta's door. I then realized it was time for Peeta to head towards the station.

Each tribute is given one hour to say goodbye to friends and family, depending on how many you have wanting to say goodbye. Once that ends, you are escorted to the station. It's cruel, especially for the ones who have no one. I've never seen it, but my father has told me about an experience he had to go through once with a boy from the seams whose parents died from starvation just a week before the games started. They always kept to themselves – no one even noticed anything wrong. Truthfully from living in the district and having a friend from the seams I can understand the mere stubbornness allot of us have, but still I know neighbors had to have noticed and I know my father was one of them. Because he told me this story the day I asked him about his secret morning buys at the back door. It wasn't always just strawberries with Katniss and Gale.

Among many secrets, that story helps me to see what there is to be grateful for in these games. Just a few things here and there, but they're what help you to keep fighting. I imagine the idea of the boy not being able to have anyone to come visit him, say goodbye – have one token to remember them by. My thoughts stray back to my pin, and I can feel my eyes sting a little.

Mr. Mellark exits the room and the peacekeeper waves his hand in my direction giving me the okay to go inside to say my goodbye. The moment I entered the room, saw her standing there - I knew this was the right thing to do – Katniss had to be the one to wear the pin, whether she knows the history of it or not, I need her to have a piece of home; something that will hopefully make her feel not alone.

"They let you wear one thing from your district in the arena. One thing to remind you of home," I look down to my pin, my heart aches for a second, I don't want to part from it, but this is something I have to do – what Katniss must do for me, for her. I unpin it from my dress. "Will you wear this?" I hold it out to her as she looks closely at the gold pin before responding.

"Your pin?" She asks, unsure. Whether it's uncertainty of taking the pin that she has to know means something to me, or the fact she doesn't want to think of wearing a token from her district; I can tell she's beginning to hesitate on the idea. And that won't do.

"Here, I'll put it on your dress, all right?" It was more of a rhetorical question because before she could answer I was already leaning in, pinning it to her dress. I rub my thumb across the bird one last time then look to Katniss determined for her to listen to me carefully. "Promise you'll wear it into the arena, Katniss?" I can feel the need for her answer, the need for her to wear it, and suddenly I can feel my tone become more determined. "Promise?"

"Yes," she replies, almost confused. About what, I did not know – from how fast everything had been going since she had volunteered to this very point, I could see many reasons for her looking the way she does, but to be honest I don't care. Just when she said yes my heart lifted as did my smile, and I couldn't help but give her one last gift, I lean in and kiss her gently on the cheek, then head out the door before I could cry in front of her. One thing about Katniss she's stronger than I am when it comes to hiding your tears or emotions, where with me, I have only a short time to find a way to hide before I begin to reveal my inner darkness. I keep my head at a certain level facing down, trying to fight back the tears of joy and despair. I bump into something that brings me to eye level, its Gale heading into the room next, and he didn't even realize I was there, he was so far gone in his own world – he seemed almost like a lost soul about to lose his one link to being alive.

I go away to a corner, hiding for just a few minutes to force myself to harden the emotions I feel. My one and only friend is about to go into the games with a one out of twenty-four chance of survival. For a moment I'm starting to regret giving her the pin, because it was my aunts, and my aunt died in the games, and if Katniss were to die, I'd feel I'd be the one to blame. Almost as if I cursed her the moment I begged for her to wear the gold pin as a token for our district. Then again, she is my only friend, and I want to be with her, even if I couldn't volunteer I would still wish to be there with her in some way.

I brushed away the tears with my hand. I was surprised to see the peacekeepers still at Peeta's door, with even more of a surprise; my father was blocking the entrance. They were arguing over something as my father continued to block the door every time the peacekeeper reached for the knob. I couldn't make out what they were saying; I wish I could, because the peacekeeper was beginning to now reach for his stick attached to his belt. You could see it in his face he wanted to strike my father. I was about to walk over there to try and figure out a way to draw their attentions away for a bit when the door to Peeta's room opened. I watch as he walks out with his head held high. It was obvious he's been crying and pieces start coming together of why my father was blocking the door. He gave Peeta a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder and then heads towards me as Peeta is then escorted away by one of the peacekeepers.

"I think we should go Madge," My father wrapped his arm around me leading me towards the exit of the building. He seems determined to get me out of the building, as if knowing he stirred up some kind of trouble that needed cooling off and didn't want me to witness it. I do not argue, but while we head towards the exit I can't help but look over my shoulder at the peacekeeper who was ready to beat my dad if given the chance head over to Katniss' door. Gale wasn't even given the rest of the hour; his time was cut short – and I bet that must of confused not only him but Katniss as well. I could hear some shouting and both peacekeepers walk in and begin to yank Gale out. Just as my father opens the door and we walk out, I hear Gale shout, _"…you know I wont! Katniss remember I-" _and just before I could hear what Gale shouted to Katniss the door to the building had closed and my father continued to drag me away.

Just as we enter the house we both pause from hearing a loud beeping coming from upstairs. It was no doubt the capitol paging my father. His face turned grave, "Excuse me," he said as he walked past me up to the second floor towards his study. I heard the door shut. Tonight's broadcast hasn't even aired yet and already they're paging my father about what has occurred on stage during the callings. I walk towards the living room and sit down in front of my pianoforte. I begin to glide my fingers across the keys, letting all the emotion I was feeling today flow through the music. I close my eyes, images of Primrose being called, and Katniss volunteering as tribute; my fingers glide towards my left feeling the despair I felt during that moment reach inside me once more. I then begin to recall our goodbye, and when I gave her my pin as a token for our district, and my fingers glide to the right; the music continuing on with a small rotation of my fingers and the last memory of me kissing Katniss on the cheek just before ending with a soft B flat.

I sit back and rest my hands on my lap. The silence of the room taking over and I pull myself up from the seat and head upstairs to my room. I walk past the study hearing the sound of one of the capitols men yelling at my father over the tv, about today's embarrassing display with Haymitch Abernathy and his drunken state. It was expected, and if it weren't for the volunteer that had stirred up the audiences, the mayor would be on poll for another possible election. Something they've threatened my father on time and time again. It just aggravates me more so I continue on to my room to change.

I pull the long pink ribbon that I had placed in my hair this morning for Reaping and tie it lightly to the sleeve of my dress before hanging it back up in my closet. I trace my fingers along the small pin-hole where my gold pin once been before closing the doors.

That evening both my father and I ate supper. He asked me if I was okay, but all I could do was shrug. I could tell he was uncomfortable with the silence, but the idea of bringing up the memory of my last goodbye would just bring up emotions I didn't feel right to share. Then again, that's what I and my father do; share secrets, share stories. Whether sad or happy, just being able to communicate with one another brings us the feeling of not being alone.

"I gave her my pin." I finally spoke up focusing on the food on my plate. I've hardly taken a bite, and I feel my father staring at me.

"I see," he replies before taking a sip of his wine. "Does she know the meaning behind it?"

I shook my head, "No. I don't think she ever even noticed it before today." I finally look in his direction waiting for a speech about why I shouldn't have given her the pin, and how much trouble could be caused by it being in the games. But instead he leans back and wipes his mouth with his napkin.

"I'm sorry you had to say goodbye to your friend. And I pray that she gives them one hell of a fight." He then finishes off the rest of his wine and leaves the table heading back up stairs to his study. I stand up and begin to clean off the table, the recap of the games was about to start; and although the idea of re-watching it stirs my stomach it was something I had to do.

I get into a comfortable position on the floor in front of our living room tv and watch the recap come on. They usually play the entire thing live during the day for everyone who wants to watch, but mostly citizens of the capitol make it a goal to not miss a beat of the games. My father, mayor of district 12 and every other mayor from the districts had a special broadcast of the games. Where all of us have a edit version of what the capitol wants us to see, they have the un-edited version to know what's really going on. I never watched it with him, there's already enough of what I see with our version, I can only imagine what they do cut out.

I continue to watch as each district is brought up, one at a time, until finally District 12. They show Prim being called, Katniss running forward to volunteer. You can't miss the desperation in her voice as she shove's Prim behind her, as if she was afraid that no one would hear and they'd take Prim away. But, of course, they do hear. I see Gale pulling her off of Katniss and watch as she mounts onto the stage. The commentators are not sure what to say about the crowds refusal to applaud. The silent salute. Haymitch falls off the stage. Then came Peeta, him walking onto the stage before shaking Katniss' hand. They then cut to the anthem again and the program ends. I turn the tv off, my father still in his study, his is usually an hour or two longer than our recap. I curl up and begin to think about how everything is really happening now. Katniss is in the capitol and tomorrow she will be getting prepared for her début for sponsors, which will then lead to the beginning of the games and the end of so many innocent lives.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

For some time I sat alone in the darkness, while mentally recapping the day and how much of it wasn't placed in our version of the recap. As for the district mayors, I'm sure not one second was missed. It's terrifying, the idea of having your life filmed - what is left of your decency crushed by the Capitol and their thousands of fans. I can't help but feel chilled over the thought.

I push myself up and head towards my room. The sound coming from my father's study clearly tells me that he was still watching the recap of the games; and how it sounds - they finally just got to District 12, and all of the sudden I wonder, _'Just how much footage does the capitol keep to themselves'?_ The idea pulls me up short. I can't think about what else goes on in the other districts, what I know already is enough to keep me awake at nights. Too many secrets. When I finally get to my room, I pause and glance at my mother's bedroom door just down the hall from mine and I recall tip toeing down the hall as quiet as possible when out of the blew my mother would come out of hiding from one of the rooms and scare me, before boosting me up in her arms and smothering me with kisses.

But that was ages ago. Just when she would kiss me goodnight, hang a crystal on my window, and when she gave me my Aunts pin. During these seven years, my mother has told me a piece of a story which involved that pin and today's story was one that I didn't mind as much…

It was the day of the reaping. Aunt Maysilee and mom had snuck out early that morning heading towards one of the abandoned homes at the seams. There they pulled out a box hidden under one of the floor boards with their own personal treasures inside.

"Remember, as long as you have this nothing bad will come to you." My aunt Maysilee then placed the Mockingjay pin inside my mother's hand.

"To neither of us." She replied clenching tightly onto Maysilee's hand with the pin settled in between.

Afterwards they placed the box back under the floor board and headed back home to get ready for the day. Once the time came for them all to stand in their lines my mother and Maysilee never let go of each other's hand; that is not until they saw a friend of theirs already standing in line completely terrified.

"I remember how pail she looked from a distance," Mother said with her head still twitching as she looked towards the ceiling. "…as if she knew something awful was about to happen to her."

I knew nothing did, well not what I thought would happen anyway. I still recall the day mother told me her name. I was in complete shock to know that my Aunt's best friend was none other than Katniss's mom. Which was a joy to me, knowing that my best friend was Katniss; and we both had a history together that neither of us knew at the time. I'm still unsure if Katniss knows or not.

As they continued to calm her down both my mother and Maysilee looked to one another and knew exactly what the other was thinking. Maysilee let go of my mother's hand to let her speak,

"As long as you have this, nothing bad will come to you."

They all smiled at one another when they were suddenly startled by the announcement.

"Ladies first!"

Maysilee admittedly clenched onto her sister and friends hand. My mother said her heart dropped the moment she heard the words,

"Maysilee Donner!"

Before my mom could say a word, Maysilee pulled her in tightly and whispered sternly, "Don't you dare volunteer." She pulled back and smiled, "I love you." Then kissed her on the cheek and quickly grabbed Mrs. Everdeen for a hug. She then drew back from the girls and bravely headed towards the stage. I knew what happened afterwards, I've heard the story plenty of times from my mother; and as always she ended her stories with a negative slap to my face.

"So when they call your name today, I want you to walk bravely up on stage, in honor of your Aunt Maysilee," That's when I took my cue to leave, but of course just before I could walk out the door she shouts, "Don't worry, when you get back from the games, I'll be sure to have those crystals buried with you."

For awhile I just sat there at the edge of my bed wishing I could rewind the day and volunteer in Prims place rather than Katniss, so I could be as brave as my Aunt was climbing those steps towards the stage. It would've been my own way of being close to my aunt, the aunt I regret never having the privilege of meeting. That's my own little secret.

Sadly, it didn't happen and now my one and only friend is on a train somewhere, heading towards the Capitol where nothing will ever be the same again. It was just this morning Katniss and I exchanged the strawberries and our good lucks to one another - just this morning and it already feels like a lifetime ago. Almost like a flicker of light shimmering through a cloud of darkness, for only a small second. Maybe that's what all of this is, just a mere dream - one horrible nightmare that we all share, and tomorrow we'll wake up and there will be no such thing as the Capitol or the Hunger Games. Just peace. Now that, is just a dream. All I feel now is emptiness, and as I lay my head on my pillow, I look out the window towards the moon and begin to let all the tears I've been holding inside all day, begin to pour out.

When morning came, I'm up early like any other day. I love taking walks out into town while everyone is still asleep. The air crisp and fresh from the morning dew, the soft light that beams enough for me to be able to see what's ahead of me. I usually never sleep in, my brain is like a ticking clock always winding and turning of thoughts that spin madly out of control. The only mornings I ever do sleep in are the days of the Reaping; because that day half of the town are awake all night, with worries if their name or child's name will be selected. Course that was yesterday, and two were selected, one being my dearest friend.

I continue on down the path where I pass the homes in Victors Village, usually I'd see Haymitch past out on his porch or lawn from over drinking. Sometimes I would help him back into his house, just to his living room couch anyway. It mostly depends on the weather of course. I'm very fond of Haymitch - he has history with my family, and I'm proud to know him; because I understand why he is the way he is. He doesn't do it to draw attention he does it to avoid it. Where he lives now and where he used to live is a whole new world - and it's all because of that horrible year of the Hunger Games.

As I continue on my usual route, I decide to head towards the Bakery. Mr. Mellark is already up and ready for the day; though today he looks completely drained, whereas Mrs. Mellark looks ever so cheery. I deeply despise that woman, anything that remotely draws attention to her makes her days ever so cheery.

"Good morning Madge, up for your morning walk I see." Mr. Mellark smiled as best he could.

"I would like to buy some tarts for my father," I could tell he was happy to see me, because it felt like a regular normal day and can draw his attention away for just a short while from everything going on around him. "Strawberry, if you would."

Just then Mrs. Mellark comes strolling out of the kitchen with a fresh batch of bread rolls, humming a cheery tune. She never once looked in my direction, but I know she knew I had my eyes on her. I look back to Mr. Mellark and he's back to his depressed look, while wrapping up the tarts and placing them in a brown paper bag for me.

"I want to tell you how sorry I am about your son, I'm sure he'll give them one hell of a fight."

He couldn't help but chuckle a bit. I knew he wasn't doing it to be rude, but more grateful knowing someone believes in his son. I'm guessing not everyone has much faith in the baker's son as much as they do for Katniss. Still I knew it helped. He wished me a pleasant day and I thanked him for the tarts.

Once I entered through the back door of my house, I place the bag of tarts on the counter top, the bag still warm. I then hang my coat, scarf and hat onto our kitchen hooks. As I pull the tarts out from the bag I look up hearing the sound of footsteps coming from my mother's room. It's about the right time my father is up and helping get my mother cleaned and dressed for the day; he's a good man - I wonder if my mother has any idea how lucky she is.

As he enters into the kitchen, he passes right by me muttering obscenities under his breath; no doubt my mother stirred up yet another argument. I know it's not her fault, but still the patience has ran thin.

"I bought your favorite today." I smile and begin to unwrap them, "Tarts, strawberry."

He continues on what he was doing, grabbing a cup and pouring his coffee. I can't see his face but from the way his shoulders are tensed and head facing down towards the counter I know he's not in one of his pleasing moods.

I try to sound as cheery as possible to brighten his mood, "There, just the way you like it."

I jump back when he slams his cup on the counter, still facing away from me.

"The pin Madge, why did you have to give her the pin?" I don't know what to say, I was sure he was past this after last night. I was prepared for him to scold me and instead he left with no hint of anger - if anything just disappointment. "Answer me."

His back still faced towards me, with his shoulders slouched and hands firmly on the counter. I take a gulp before answering, "I just - I just wanted to give her a piece of home. I didn't think it was wrong at the time."

I wait patiently for his response; but nothing, he just continued to stand in front of the counter with his back towards me. I can tell he was considering my answer when suddenly he shoves his glass off the counter. It shatters on the floor, just beneath the window. The sun reflects off the shattered pieces and suddenly I'm nine years old again lying in bed watching my mother hanging up the last crystal on my window seal. My attention is drawn back when I heard my name.

"…do you have any idea how much danger you've put that girl in?"

"I'm sorry," I reply, my body tensed, almost frightened to move. "I just didn't want her to feel alone."

He finally turns to face me, I can see how ashamed he is, not at me but at himself. "I'm sorry Madge, I didn't mean to burst out like that." He looks down to the shattered glass, embarrassed and almost shocked that he had sank that low. "I have no excuse for my actions."

I remain still, watching as he cleaned the pieces of glass off the floor. I knew he didn't mean it, if anything my father had at least one outburst a year, if that. He's always been a calm quiet person, and I knew exactly what triggered him to go off like that, and the one responsible is lying upstairs in bed. After he was finished, he walked out of the kitchen with so much weight on him, everything begins to sink more inside of me and I begin to feel so alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

He was grateful – my father. He was just happy to have her home. The thoughts he had of what they were doing to her; may've done to her, were too much for him to bare. I remember how much agony he was in; how much I was in. We weren't allowed to tell _anyone_ of the surgery, we weren't _allowed_ to tell anyone about our link to the Capitol – we _weren't_ allowed to say anything.

I recall the day before my mother came back from surgery, everything was in a fog; I couldn't even focus well in my classes - walking the halls were even a blur. I felt a hard bump that pushed me towards the wall where I held myself up from falling. I heard whispers, soft laughter, even the sound of Gale Hawthorne's voice, _"Well excuse me Miss Capitol,"_ trail down the hall. It wasn't his usual sarcastic way, more irritated – from how foggy my memory is of that day I was most likely acting strange towards everyone; anyone who bothered to notice. I believe even Katniss herself noticed something strange when we were at lunch, but conversations were never our strong suit.

"_Are you going to eat that?"_

I look up. Katniss is pointing at my food dish with her fork. I notice I haven't even touched my food. From the odd designs my food created it was obvious I was doing nothing more than stirring it; I didn't even notice until she mentioned it. All I could do was smile and nod. She then went back to eating as I finally took a bite.

What I do remember most about that day was never going home. I sat outside the school yard – my body was too exhausted to move. The afternoon became the evening – soon the stars began to flicker in the night sky. The moon was bright as its shimmering light beamed down over the district. Usually Cray would be out patrolling the area making sure that no one was out too late roaming about – but I knew all too well he was out somewhere drunk or worse with another woman.

I can't recall a day that Cray wasn't drunk or whoring around. The job of the Head Peacekeeper is to ensure that the Capitol's laws are obeyed, and punish those who break them. Cray isn't as efficient when it comes to such rules. To be honest, how could anyone truly follow the rules in District 12, people are already dying by just starvation.

I was found by my father instead – I didn't know what to expect from him, maybe a scolding about my absence – I didn't know nor cared – I was exhausted to think of anything except my mother's surgery. My father said nothing, just sat next to me for a bit. He broke the silence when he said, _"Your mother safely made it home and the cancer is gone_." He was happy – he sounded happy, and if he was happy that meant everything was okay and that's when he and I went home.

But it wasn't ok, the surgery wasn't a success, it didn't cure my mother it killed her instead. I clenched my jaw as I stare at her lying in bed sound asleep – I _want_ to hate her, I want to so much deep down, but I know it's not her fault. Because although that night when I first saw her, head twitching - body shaking, it was a small moment in her eyes - a flicker of someone who still loved me and wanted nothing to do more than wipe away all the pain she must've seen in me. Those are rare special moments - and I can't hate nor blame her for what she's become.

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear a knock from the back door down stairs. When I opened the door, the last person I expected to find behind it was, Primrose Everdeen.

"Prim." I say.

"I came to bring you some strawberries," she says venturing cautiously. Why I do not know, I can understand so many others who would be cautious around the Mayors daughter, but not Katniss' sister. "I know I'm late then when you usually expect them but I'm not up as early as Katniss usually is."

"No of course not," I reply. "Prim you do know it's dangerous for you to come over here like this."

"I thought we were allowed to visit the Mayors house." She says.

"Yes, but for visiting, not for purchasing goods," I tell her. "That's why when Katniss comes over it's in the morning, and only once a week - if not every other week."

She stood there thinking for a bit before she responded, "Katniss already came here yesterday didn't she?"

I responded with a nod.

"How about this Prim, I'll buy your strawberries and let you take them home, then in a week or two you can bring me a double batch. This way we won't cause suspicion." She smiles to the idea and agrees.

After I gave her the money I told her to hurry on home so she wouldn't miss the ceremony. I could tell that was something she didn't want to be reminded of; but smiled anyway as she headed off. From her reaction of my mention of the ceremony - I wonder if her reason for coming here so late was to get her mind off it.

A few hours later, father finally returned home. Although the reason he left was what occurred this morning, I'm glad he went out and got sometime alone. Once the games begin he'll mostly be trapped in his study or the justice building. Wherever it is he wishes to watch the length of the games.

I'm sitting at the kitchen table reading one of my favorite books when he walks in. Hands in his pockets, shoulders still slouched but he looks more relaxed then he did this morning.

"How's mother?" He asks.

"She's asleep." I reply, my hand fiddling with the page I was about to turn. "I cleaned her up, gave her, her medication - and she went right to sleep." It was obvious he was still a little uncomfortable over the way he acted this morning; so I did his hand gesture he does for me to help me smile. He did, then walked over and kissed my head.

"The ceremony is about to start." I pulled out my chair, grabbed my book, and headed upstairs to put it away before coming back down and sit comfortably on the floor in front of our living room tv.

This time my father will be watching with me since this is actually live for all. No edited version. The only two that are unedited, will be tonight's ceremony and the upcoming interviews. The opening music begins, and the crowd begins to cheer in excitement. The camera focuses on the massive doors that slide open to reveal the tributes. District 1 is the first to ride out. The ride itself lasts about twenty minutes and ends up at the City Circle, where they will welcome the tributes, play the anthem, and then escort them into the training center - which will be a complete mystery for us when it comes to their tactics until the Games begin.

The outfits this year are beautiful, the tributes from District 1 ride out in a chariot pulled by snow-white horses. They look so beautiful, spray-painted silver, in tasteful tunics glittering with jewels. District 1 makes luxury items for the Capitol. District 2 is the next to follow. Each district is suppose to wear something that suggests their districts principal industry. District 4 fishing, District 11 agriculture. That's when it hits me. District 12 is known for coal. Not once has District 12 rode out being a favorite to see. I recall the worst year, was when District 12 rode out stark naked and covered in black powder to represent coal dust. It obviously didn't win any favors that year.

I began to worry as the tributes continue on towards District 12. What could Peeta and Katniss be wearing to represent our district this year? or worse, not wearing? It was finally their turn to reveal where they come from. Who they support. My eyes widen. I feel my father's hand on my shoulder - mouth gaped open from shock, as he leans forward.

In the deepening twilight, firelight illuminates both Katniss and Peeta's faces. They seem to be leaving a trail of fire off their flowing capes. Whomever their stylists are this year - Katniss and Peeta are lucky to have them. The crowd goes nuts over District 12, showering them with flowers, shouting their names - their actual first names. "_Katniss! Peeta! Katniss! Peeta!_" They no doubt looked on the program for their names, because District 12 is usually not even a bother to do so. The cheers coming from the crowd is so grand, Katniss even blows a few kisses out to the audience - I can't help but chuckle a bit over the sight. They look breathtaking. It's almost like a dream come true if it wasn't for this being all for the Games.

Everyone screams for Katniss to blow kisses in their direction, and she did. The twelve chariots fill the loop of the City Circle, and come to a halt right up to President Snow's mansion. The music ends with a flourish. President Snow, a small, thin man with paper-white hair, gives the official welcome from a balcony above them. It is traditional to cut away to the faces of the tributes during the speech. But Katniss and Peeta are the main focus of tonights airing. The darker it becomes, the more illuminating the fire surrounding them is, which is a complete distraction for all viewing.

When the national anthem plays, they do make an effort to do a quick cut around to each pair of tributes, but the camera holds on the District 12 chariot as it parades around the circle on final time and disappears into the training center. The doors shut, they then cut to the anthem again and the program ends.

Both my father and I look to one another without saying a word. No doubt everyone in district 12 is smiling over the hope for our two tributes to get sponsors. A hope for one of them to come safely home. But of course that's not what's on our minds. Because in our house we know the troubles outside our districts - the wrong move that can have you killed without being sent to the games. When you push the wrong button your life is targeted, and there is no doubt in my mind from what we just witnessed, District 12 is dead center.

Creating an _outfit_ is one thing - creating an _image_ is another.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

I watch as my father glances up towards his study upstairs, listening quietly for a beep of some kind. But nothing happens. He walks towards the steps - perhaps wondering maybe he's not hearing as well as he used too. Still nothing. He glances back at me for some kind of answer, I just shake my head. I hear no beep, because there is no beep. The fear in his eyes is enough to tell me he expects a call from them - but nothing, which means they're keeping this to themselves; whatever it may be.

Two opponents playing a game of chess. Both players position and tactics are well played out. Suddenly one of them makes an unexpected move - you are now in the line for Check-Mate, and are beating yourself up for how it could've ended up this way. What move were you suppose to take, or avoid? Your opponent now has the advantage, leaving you confused and helpless. That is exactly how my father looks right now - confused and helpless.

"Do you..." I pull my father's attention towards me. "Do you think this is going to destroy their chances of survival?"

"I'm not sure." He replies. That's of course not what I wanted to hear. "I do know their chances for sponsors are higher than before." There was a '_but'_ in his tone. "Perhaps they'll push this one aside. They'll most likely have a talk with the stylist." He begins to head towards his office before stopping midway on the stairwell. "Dinner, I forgot about dinner."

We usually take turns on the cooking, and tonight was his. "It's okay, I'm not really hungry." I respond. "I think I just need some air. I'm going to go for a walk."

"I'll be in my office when you get back." He looks almost grateful, if it wasn't for how much the Ceremony is obviously running through his mind as it is mine.

I watch as he continues to his office. The image of Katniss and Peeta continued to burn through my mind just like the capes on their backs. I shake off the idea and grab my jacket as I headed out the door. At first I begun to head over to the bakers shop to see how Mr. Mellark is doing - but I continued on past it without even stopping. For some reason I found myself heading towards the Seams; towards the Everdeen's house.

I've always known where they lived. Occasionally my mother would stop by once in awhile back before the cancer and the accident in the mines occurred. I only went with her a few times myself. Katniss was always out with her father learning how to hunt or search for food in plants - that's what Mrs. Everdeen would say anyway. Though after the cancer begun, leaving the house wasn't part of our usual routine anymore. The accident with the mines came soon afterwards that neither one was able really to be there for each other - then time happened. I'm still a bit surprised over how Katniss and I even became friends.

I make it to the house - only to stop in front staring at the door. How long it's been since I've past those steps, it's surprising to me. I could see the kitchen light on and Mrs. Everdeen walking past the window. When the door opens, I realize she must've seen me.

"Madge?" she asks.

I'm surprised she even remembers my name."Evening Mrs. Everdeen." I reply fidgeting a bit. _Why did I even come here?_ I begin to wonder.

"What brings you to this side of town?" She asks, walking further out onto the porch. It's not every day I head on over to the Seam.

It's not that I have anything against it really - besides once in a while seeing a dead body now and again from starvation. I enjoy walking more in Victor's Village, where no one is there - besides Haymitch past out on his porch or lawn. Still it's quiet, and doesn't remind me of all the sorrow that surrounds us in district 12 as much as everywhere else does. Then again it's probably the fact I'm branded as the Mayor's daughter, who is in link with the Capitol by everyone; so I do my best to avoid them.

"The Ceremony…I needed air." I'm sounding so indecisive. _Why am I so nervous?_ "How were the strawberries?" Another fatuous thing to say - but I felt slightly less awkward; especially when she smiled.

"They were delicious." She says. "I made strawberry pie with them. Would you like a slice?"

"No…thank you. I'm not really hungry." Again the awkward silence.

"I haven't seen you in so long." She gestures her hand to just below her hip. "You were about to here last time I saw you. How's your mother doing?"

"Fine." I honestly had no response to that question. If I did it would be,_ 'my mother was diagnosed with cancer just before your husband died - then went into surgery for it a year later and came back crippled. Which is why I haven't seen you in so long, and more likely why you haven't come to visit as well.'_ Which is why I can't tell you any of this. "She's just fine."

Mrs. Everdeen walks towards me, her hands rubbing her arms to keep them warm from the chill. "I feel terrible for how long it's been since I've last seen her. Last I heard the surgery went well." I'm stumped, how did she know about the surgery? No one knows. At least that was what I thought. "Madge?"

"How did you know about the surgery?" I feel the sting in my eyes slightly. The idea that someone else besides my father and I knowing stung a little. All this time someone else knew. Those times when I wanted to talk with someone about it other than father. "Does anyone else know?"

"No, no one else knows. I thought you knew." I shook my head. I wish I knew, I would've most likely been over here allot more. For what? I'm sure, perhaps support. "When your mother was first diagnosed she asked if I would help you and your father out, if something were to happen. Then the accident at the mines happened and well - we all make mistakes."

From her choice of words, I'm surprised I'm not as angry as I believe I should be. There was allot more that happened after the incident in the mines; I do know that from what little Katniss has told me, and rumors from the Section. Thinking back to those short conversations Katniss and I had, it was obvious there was issues between the two.

"She's crippled." I was surprised how easy that came out. "When I was eleven, she was sent in for surgery, the cancer is completely gone; but so is allot of my mother." Although it still stings her knowing all this time and not once stopping by or doing something - it still feels good to tell someone.

"Oh Madge, I'm so sorry."

"You can't tell anyone. No one other than my father and I were suppose to know."

"I won't tell anyone."

"How's Prim." I decide to change the subject. It was beginning to get to me. "I could tell she was a bit nervous about the ceremonies today."

"She misses her sister. She cried herself to sleep after the ceremony, just before you got here."

We're startled from foot steps behind. Gale approaches from the shadows carrying a box of what I'm guessing to be food. No doubt he made a promise to Katniss about keeping an eye on her family while she's away. It doesn't surprise me. Gale Hawthorne is known to look after the ones who need help; he would've done it even if she didn't ask.

"Gale, I didn't think you were coming tonight." Mrs. Everdeen says, smiling brightly.

"Just finished wrapping the meat after the Ceremony aired." He moves a bit tentative around me then hands the box over to her.

"It was nice to see you Madge. Stop by anytime." She pulls me in for a small hug, then whispers, "I mean that." I smile as she pulls back. "Goodnight Gale, thank you; say hi to your mama for me." She heads back inside leaving me and Gale alone.

"How are you doing Gale?"

He doesn't say anything at first, "What are you doing here Madge?" His response is a bit chilled than last time we spoke which hit me was the morning of the Reaping before Katniss volunteered. Surprising enough, I expected he would ask me that.

"I was out for a walk and…" He cut me short.

"We don't need your charity." His tone is was a quiet, somber demeanor. He wasn't even going to wait for a response from me. Instead he heads back home. It wasn't something I was going to take lightly, especially after the night I'm having already.

"She's my friend to Gale." I shout as calm as possible.

I want to say more, make him understand how much it hurts how everyone looks at me, treats me, thinks of me as being one of them - the Capitol. I want him to know that everything I do isn't to gain favorable points with them, but because this is who I am, as a person. And no matter how I'm branded in their eyes, Katniss looks at me as a person living in District 12, like her.

Yet for some reason as much as I wish I _could_ say it, I don't. I just watch as he glances slightly in my direction before continuing on home.

* * *

><p><strong><em>reviews:<em>**

_I wanted to say thank you to my followers and the reviews you're giving, it's so encouraging - and I appreciate it immensely. _


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

My slumbers are filled with disturbing dreams. It's the day of the Reaping and I hear my name called, '_Madge Undersee'_. Everyone turns to face me - the horror of it was each and every one of them were faceless. I tremble, trying to push myself through, making it to the steps of the stage. Once I make it to the top, Effie Trinket turns to face me, only it wasn't Effie, but my aunt - Maysliee Donner.

"_Welcome, welcome_." She says with Effie's voice echoing through her lips. "_Happy Hunger Games_."

I pull back from her reach bumping into to something from behind. When I turn to see who it was - the little boy from six years ago is standing behind me. Face pale white. I begin to remember the game he was in, how he was brutally murdered by one of the tributes. He touches my shoulder with his icy cold hand and I scream when suddenly I'm in the Justice Building. The doors in front of me open and I see Katniss ahead of me in her blue dress she was wearing the day of the Reaping - she walks up to me and looks to my hand. I look down and see my Mockingjay pin, I slowly hand it over to her when it suddenly engulfed in flames and burns me. I watch it drop from my hand leaving behind an imprint of the symbol. I awake with a start.

I'm breathing heavily, my body hot with fever - I'm suddenly distracted by a bright light coming from my window. Dawn is breaking through - the light reflecting off my crystals. I begin to breathe slower when I realized it was all just a dream, and I was safe back home in my bed. Slowly I drag myself out of bed to get myself ready for another day of school. It has already been almost a week since the Reaping, and tomorrow night will be the announcement of the scores for the tributes. I look forward to see what both Katniss and Peeta score.

I pull out of my choice of outfit for the day. Simple as any other day. Tight grey pants, a black shirt, my brown boots, and leather jacket. I don't fiddle with my hair today, just a thick head-band. I grab my school wrist band off my dresser. This year for my grade is '_Red'_ the final color. It's easier to understand our way of school by our districts. Each year in history class, which ever grade we were in that was the district we learned about. 13 years of school before the uprising, grade 13 the final grade where you learned about district 13 and wore the '_Red'_ band. Because _'Red'_ means, _"ready to take action"_. You'll be no longer admitted for the Games or be obligated to attend school. You're now taking action of your own life, wherever it may lead.

In grade 12, before District 13 was destroyed, we wore the gray bands. Which is now, since the uprising, no longer a color needed. Now grade 12 is the final grade and each year you not only learn about one district, you learn about the uprising as well. Everyday my routine feels a bit off and I look to my dresser where I used to keep my pin. The pin my mother gave me which belonged to my aunt which I gave to Katniss. I close my eyes tightly trying to ignore the frightening images of the pin in flames from my dream. I take a big breathe and head down stairs.

I always have to wake up extra early to get to school to avoid the line as much as possible. Occasionally my father will wake up just in time to see me off, but most days, he's just too exhausted from the previous day. Two by two we walk through the doors of the school. We have our bands scanned making sure we are attending. Four classes each year with an additional class once a week. The four classes are, History, Language, Science, and Math. The fifth depends on what year you're in, for instance the first year of school it was our music assembly. Last year for the eleventh I had cooking. Which is a favorite to many, especially the ones from the Seams. This year since it's our last we just get to go home early.

I walked into my first class which for us this year is History. I sat down in my assigned seat and pulled out my book from the cubby under my desk. It's locked up every evening before anyone can leave so nothing is taken. Each teacher is given a key the morning they come to school so they can unlock the doors and cubbies. They are the first and last to leave the building, that's when Cray does his rounds to see if everyone has gone, which he hasn't been known to do for some time.

The first warning bell goes off. My class is already here with two empty seats, one in back and one by the window. Katniss and Peeta's. Mrs. Hallvine walks towards the door and puts her hand on the knob waiting for the second bell to go off. She knows everyone is already in class, but it's one of the rules.

Mrs. Hallvine is one of the few who try their best to look well dressed. She and her husband own the fabric shop across from the backers. She has no children which is one of the reasons she decided to become a teacher. Which is a shame since I know how much she loves children. Both she and Mr. Hallvine are known to be one of the attractive looking couples in town. With her rich Auburn hair, which is rare around here, and his emerald green eyes. I just known their children would've been beautiful.

The second bell rings, and she closes the door and locks it. Two rules at school, don't forget your band and be on time, or you'll be locked out. If this happens you are not punished, your parents are. Your father, if you still have one, is sent to the Justice Building for one week with no pay. Your mother, looses one day of work, if she is working. This has only happened twice in my lifetime. Even if you're sick you make it to school, there's a room for kids who are sick. If it gets too bad, where they must be sent home, their band will be scanned the number of days they are free to stay out of school.

I have not missed one day. Something that remains a mystery to everyone about me. Because everyone knows the only way the Mayor loses his job is if he goes against the Capitol. It's happened in the past before, the Mayors would never get in trouble for their children missing school. What they don't know is everytime I do miss a day in school, being the Mayors daughter, my name would be placed it the glass ball twice. My father told me about this the first day of school.

He told me the story about Mayor Creeton; who was Mayor before my father was even in school. Everyone knows he committed suicide after his son's death. I don't know how much older the boy was from my father; but he said he was older than he and Haymitch. It happened some years before the first Quarter Quell; he died just before the final eight. The Mayor, his father, broke his leg after a mining incident. One of the caves collapsed just before the next switch, so luckily no one died in that accident. A few men though were trapped, and Mayor Creeton helped pull them out of the hole, just before another collapse hit where his leg was caught and busted. His son Joel missed a few days of school to help his father around the house, and town. Joel missed almost two weeks of school, unknown to him his name was being entered twice a day. Joel's name was called that year. His father found out about the name addition after the train had left. They retrieve all the names of the tributes that were chosen out of the glass ball so they wouldn't be selected again next year if they return.

His name was entered 25 times. That's when the mayor discovered the rule for the Mayors kids. I've never missed a day of school, though sometimes I'm tempted to do so.

After history and science, it was time for lunch. It was like I was 10 years old again, sitting alone with no one to sit beside or across from me. Katniss was the only one who would, we didn't even have to talk, just having company was enough. Katniss has been everyone's main topic at lunch lately; especially at Delly Cartwrights table - it's obvious how much she admires Katniss. I believe this is the reason she and I don't really get along. Katniss sits with me not her. Still although I can tell she doesn't care that much for me, she's still sweet. Waves at everyone even me at times, saying '_good morning_', _'see tomorrow'_, '_hope you're having a good day_'. She's a chatterbox at school - I don't see her often in town so I can only imagine what's she's like at home with her family.

After lunch I head towards my third class. The eighth graders are next to eat. Prim waves at me coming down the hall. She's wearing jeans and a plaid red shirt with her hair braided in pigtails.

"Hey Madge." She looked so excited to see me, which brought a smile to my face.

"Hi, Prim." I reply.

I notice her scratch under her school wrist band. For her grade which is eighth, her color is Orange; meaning _'a lack of hope or confidence in the future'_. Disgusting if you really think about it, since this is the grade when you're entered into the games.

"I'm glad I bumped into you this time. I've been trying to find you all week." She says, tugging at the corner of her shirt. "I was thinking of even stopping by at your house today - ."

I cut her off, "Why what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Mother and I were wondering if you'd like to come over Monday night to watch the interviews with us." This would be the first time, in a long while, that I would be setting foot in the Everdeen's house. This time it's me who is invited and not just accompanying my mother. I don't know why I feel so honored being invited into other peoples homes, especially Katniss.

"I would like that Prim, thank you. I'll have to see if it's alright with my father, but I'll be sure to tell you."

"Great." She heads off towards the lunch room without another word.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

I awoke early, as usual, before father, to stir up the stove. I washed my hands and face, then stood a moment considering. _What will Katniss and Peeta score tonight?_ I wondered. They both have allot to offer in tactics; especially Katniss since she knows how to hunt. Then again, place Peeta in the center of a fight and he's sure to come out first. Though not many are speaking highly in his favor for a return - let alone to survive the first round.

I can't say I know much of _anything_ when it comes to the baker's son. What I do know about Peeta, is that he's closer to his father Mr. Mellark then any of his other relatives. When he's at school, he socializes but not to the point of _"needing"_ to socialize. If you strike up a conversation with him, you won't be ignored. Unlike his two older brothers, the twins - who ache for attention. Still, if that were all I knew about Peeta Mellark - which is - I wouldn't bet on Peeta going out without a fight.

It's not even dawn yet and I'm already exiting Merchant Section and entering into the Seams this Sunday morning. I love Sundays, its everyone's day off, so they're usually still asleep at this hour. A few places are open, but not until later in the day. And of course the justice building is open twenty four seven, but I steer clear from that direction. Since that night I spoke with Mrs. Everdeen, I've added the Seams to my route. The first couple mornings was rough - running into sights that are now embroidered in my mind - I finally found a route that suits me.

The path I found is mostly surrounded by long grass and trees; sometimes I wonder if anyone even uses the path other than me. The end point is the Electric fence. I once caught sight of Gale Hawthorne this week in the meadow, before disappearing off into the woods. I have no idea how early Gale gets up to go hunting. I can understand why he would need the time since he's now feeding for two families; plus since he no longer attends school, it's easier for him. Sometimes I wonder if he's out there all day and doesn't return until nightfall. I wish sometimes I could go out into the meadow, see what it's like out there.

I'm about to reach out and touch the fence, "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Startled by the comment I pull back, and there he is. A few days since that night in front of the Everdeen's house, there is Gale Hawthorne himself, standing next to me clinging onto the one strap of his rucksack on his shoulder. "High Voltage." he points.

"You and I both know it's not active," I kick a piece of bark towards the fence to prove my point and it bounced right back to my feet. "See."

"Yeah well, hope you don't go off and show your little trick to anyone else." He doesn't smile. I haven't seen him smile since the day of the Reaping, before Prim was called and Katniss volunteered in her place. I know Gale has asked himself, time and time again why Katniss bothers to hang out with me in school. _I have so many other friends._ I roll my eyes over the thought. "What brings you here?" he asks.

"I'm just…" His eyes are glued to mine, stern fixed on me. As if any answer I give isn't good enough, and I feel myself suddenly back in front of the Everdeen's house that night. How he cut me off before I could answer him and judged me so easily with five words. I decide to not give him the satisfactory this time. "Why, are you working for Cray?"

His eyes narrow as his jaw clenches. I know I hit a spot. "And become another spoiled, selfish Capitol drown? Not likely, Undersee."

My body tenses over his response. I can feel the heat of anger burst inside me, as if all these years of being called Miss Capitol has been suddenly merged into _my last name_. My _father's_ name, the name I share with _him_; my family's name. How dare he. I have so many things I could say to him that would leave him cold, but instead of allowing the hurt and anger I feel towards him to fall from my mouth - I laugh.

I don't know why, it just happened - everything going on, I'm shocked I'm not breaking down in tears or even shouting. Instead I begin to laugh. He pauses from the sudden reaction, it caught him off guard as well. He frowns. His nose and forehead are hint with pink, like he's been working in the sun the past few days, obviously hunting.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…" He looks just as confused as I feel.

I can feel the heat of tears. I'm not certain if it's from stress or the fact I'm laughing so hard over nothing. He looks off into the forest where the sun is just beginning to gaze over the leaves.

He tightens his grip onto his bag. "Madge!"

"I'm sorry," I finally say while still fighting against this outburst of giggles. "I don't know what this is."

For the first time, I see a hint of calmness in his eyes, a warmth of almost belonging, as friends not strangers would see. I take a few breaths to calm my nerves, still hurt over his comment. When I looked down I have the sudden urge to pick up that piece of bark I kicked. I feel the smooth and rough patches surrounding the cylinder form, and before I know it, I toss it to him. He barely catches it from the sudden surprise.

"Get yourself a hobby Hawthorne. " He looks confused for a moment as he glances from me to the bark. "Make something of it," I never paid much attention in wood-carving class in the ninth grade, but he may have. "Something important to you."

His confusion suddenly changes into something deep inside revealing itself to me. I wish I knew what it could be, but whatever it was, it's the first time I've ever felt at ease around Gale Hawthorne. His eyes shift back towards the bark then back to me again. No smile, no thank you - nothing. Only that small hint of something reaching out within. I felt a slight heat rush to my cheeks forcing me to look another direction, and before I knew it, I'm walking back to town, never once glancing back.

That evening I'm standing in front of my window examining the nine crystals hanging, wondering about all the _what if's_ in life that never were.

_'What if the war never happened that led to the Capitols rising. What if District 13 never started the uprising against the Capitol that led to their fatal deaths. What if my mother was called during the Reaping instead of my Aunt Maysilee. What if my mother was never diagnosed with cancer. What if Katniss never volunteered for Prims place. What if I was called instead of Prim?'_

I hate feeling this emptiness inside - how it creeps up now and again, a longing for something to fill the void.

"Okay, Madge." My father called from the hallway heading into mothers room.

We've been cleaning the house today - it's not a regular routine, and not one of fathers or my strong suits. With him at the justice building, me at school, and us taking care of mother daily; I'm impressed by how well it all looks.

I grab the morphing from my mother's medicine cabinet, and hand it to my father. We give her an extra shot of morphing to dull the pain when we have to move her. With her nerves so damaged a simple touch is like a thousand knives at times. After he injects her, I watch as he lifts her up as if she weighed no more than a feather.

Once he backs away with mother in his arms, I begin to strip her bed and put fresh clean sheets on. I pause for a moment when I notice my mother smiling brightly toward my father as he rocks gently back and forth as if he were dancing with her. I catch a glimpse of his face staring longingly into her eyes. The connection between them is so strong, it's almost magic. Because just by looking at them right now, her crippled body relaxed in his arms, you could see the love they still have for one another.

I wish I could have the love that my father has for mother, the love that can look past scars - a love deeper then sight. I'd be lucky to find a hint of that type of love. I can't help but smile as I continue making the bed.

After I finish up, I leave father to put mother to bed as I head back down stairs to throw the sheets in the laundry. I stop midway when I see a light coming from the TV in my father's office. It then hit me that I had completely forgot about the scores tonight, and didn't realize how late it was. Luckily I came in right when Peeta's photo was shown with the number eight below it. When it suddenly switches to Katniss' face with the number she scored flashing below it. Eleven!

The monitor goes black and I'm left with the number eleven imprinted in my mind. What does this mean? If there was any chance for the Capitol to make sure Katniss wasn't sponsor material this was it. That ceremony with the flames. Perhaps there wasn't truly anything to worry about. Whichever it may be, the cards are still in their hands.

My mind is wandering so much I don't even realize I was downstairs, until I was startled by a whisper coming from the back door. We've started to leave it open since the Summer breeze has been coming - even though Summer is still a few weeks away.

"Gale!" I keep my voice as low as possible, as I put my shoes on to join him outside. "What are you doing at my house?"

He looks a bit tensed but I didn't care, after what happened earlier today, and the fact my father was upstairs attending to my paralyzed mothers needs; I was stressed over the idea of him being two blocks near my house.

"I wanted to apologize-"

"Didn't we already go through this?" Maybe I shouldn't have interrupted him, just let him say what he needs to say so he can get this over with. Though the idea of repeats doesn't quite sit too well for me at the moment.

He inhales a deep irritated breath before continuing, "I've asked myself how it's possible for Katniss to like you, and I still don't see it," I'm confused and little hurt by his statement, but remain silent, "but there has to be a reason. I think we both can agree she is the only real thing you and I have in common."

I stand there waiting for whatever it is he's here for. He runs a hand through his light brown hair. It is almost wiry it's so thick, and I notice how exhausted he looks. I turn away trying to keep myself reminded of the situation. I want him to leave, I glance back noticing the box of strawberries in hand.

"Strawberries?" I was a bit surprised it wasn't the first thing I noticed.

He hands them to me, "Prim asked if I would bring them over for her. Something about a deal between you two."

That was it, the real reason he was here, Prims strawberries.

"Thank you." I say.

He nods, hands them to me, then looks down at his feet, heading off my property, "I'm sorry," he says, "That's what I came to say and, well, I guess I said it."

I stood at the back door with a bundle of strawberries in hand, listening to the hollow sounds of the evening: gravel under Gale's shifting feet, crickets beginning their evening chirping. I remember the day Katniss took a seat at my empty lunch table. How for years I was labeled by the kids as some pawn working for the Capitol and Katniss taking the first step and sat with me.

"Gale wait," I put the box on top of the counter next to the back door, and rushed to his side. "You're right. We have allot of differences, but this isn't the time to be arguing about them - especially when the one thing we do have in common has been taken from us. We have to remain strong."

"Then maybe I'll see you around more…Madge."

"I would like that." I reply.

The awkwardness was beginning to sink in, but it wasn't like before. I was more at ease and he seemed so too.

"I better head off, wouldn't want to miss the scores." He says.

I stare at him, slightly puzzled, "You did miss them, Peeta scored eight, and Katniss scored an Eleven."

His faced beamed from the news, "Eleven!" He repeated, "I wouldn't expect anything less from Katniss."

I smile from his response, "Goodnight Gale."

I shut the door once I'm back inside, "Who was that?" my father was in the kitchen finishing up what was left of the dishes.

"Gale Hawthorne." I reply

"Oh, really, why was he here so late?" He asks, drying off his hands.

"Bringing me a batch of strawberries I ordered," I pointed to them on the counter, "it's a long story."

"Well, I hope he makes it home in time for the scores," he heads out of the kitchen, "they should be on now."

Again, I'm confused, "I don't think the-"

I follow him into the living room as he turns on the TV. To my surprise the scores are now just beginning, which means what I saw upstairs _was_ a warning announcement to us that District 12 is now on the radar and what's worse, I told Gale the scores before they aired - if or when he finds out - he'll know.

* * *

><p><em>I wanted to apologize to the readers for how long it's taken me to update - just got a new job recently plus it's the summer of graduations. I haven't had the time. So I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, and the upcoming one. Thanks.<em>


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

In twelfth grade you're let out early then having a fifth class. I told Prim, I would be seeing her at her home tonight, to watch the interviews. Everyone in school was talking about the scores both Peeta and Katniss made. More so Katniss, I believe everyone was just impressed that Peeta made a higher score then they all had anticipated.

I stopped over at the bakers shop. Mr. Mellark was proud of the score his son made, even the twins were impressed as I watched them stock the shelves.

"Still no Eleven." Mrs. Mellark was obviously not as impressed as she shouted from back. "Did I not say, she's a survivor, that one."

"Are you trying to tell me you expected Peeta to score an eight?" Mr. Mellark shouted in response, proud as ever.

"He's no Career, and certainly no Katniss Everdeen. He's a Mellark, of course all he could score was an eight." It was right then, Mr. Mellark and the twins hurdled back into their shells. Unwilling to respond to such a remark.

If it wasn't for Mr. Mellark handing me my change, or me _having_ to go home and check on mother, so father could take a few hours off before tonight. I would've stayed longer and gave Mrs. Mellark a piece of my mind. Rude or not, this would have been one of those moments, I wouldn't mind being called '_Miss Capitol'_. Instead I leave.

I can only hope someday, someone will stand up to that woman. Another time perhaps.

I'm thrilled about the interviews tonight, mostly the fact of being invited to the Everdeen's. It's the only thing that's been keeping me sane at the moment. Last night was something I was trying to ignore. When my father turned on the scores and I realized my mistake - I was left feeling cold and bitter.

"What's wrong?" My father hurried to my side, his hand touching my cheek then forehead - I must've looked pale white to him.

"I already saw the scores." I couldn't tell him anymore, it felt like my stomach had dropped two stories.

"Did they announce anything?" He asks.

The feelings I had and his reasons for worrying weren't quite linked. He was thinking of the scores, I was thinking, _'I told Gale Hawthorne'_. I finally pulled myself together when I noticed the panic in his eyes.

"There was no message. All they showed was," I look towards the screen and Peeta's face is now up with his number. "That."

I wanted to tell him about my slip up as well, but what could be done about it except for him to have something else to worry about. I just hold my tongue when it came to anything that occurred outside. The scores were finished and my father had a small hint of relief.

"Hopefully it was just something they were impressed about." He shakes his head then rubs the back of his neck. "I think I'll call it a night Madge. Don't worry about the scores, it'll be alright." He kissed me on the forehead and went to bed.

I check on mother to see if she needed anything. I do my best to ignore the negative comments she's telling me, as I pick up the items she accidentally would knock on the floor with her arms. Luckily I hear the front door open downstairs. Father was home which meant it was time to head over to the Everdeen's house.

I grab my jacket, hugged my father goodbye, and headed out. I'm nervous about the interviews. Everyone has closed early to tune in. It's funny how everything changes along with the games. You have two sets of people. The ones who worry and have to tune in or the ones who worry but can't tune in. I can't say for the rest of the districts, but our district is mostly the ones who worry too much to tune in.

It starts with majority of us watching the ceremonies, then a handful for the scores and interviews - after that mostly friends and families only tune in to watch the games. Yes it is the law for us citizens to watch the games; though just because we have our televisions on doesn't mean we have to be in the same room. There's too much agony in the world to watch it live. I can only imagine what kind of animals live in the Capitol.

"You're here!" Prim grabbed hold of my hand and led me inside before I could say hello.

I stumbled a bit once inside from her sudden stop in the kitchen. Gale was here also, helping Mrs. Everdeen put some food away. It was harder to breathe the moment I caught sight of him. Did he figure it out? I just hope he didn't make it home until after the scorings. Better chance of him not putting two and two together, I hope.

"I want to introduce you to my cat," We finally made our way towards her room, or should I say _the_ room. It was large enough for two beds and one large dresser that most likely was shared by all three of them. "His name is Buttercup." I see this scrawny looking thing curled on one of the beds. He popped his head up when Prim hopped on to the bed next to him. "I named him after the flower, because of his fur," she began to stroke him, "He has soft fur."

At first all I could see was the flaws of this cat: mashed in nose, half of one ear missing, eyes the color of rotting squash. Though now I see more to him - a comfort for Prim.

I reach my hand out towards him, stopping midway for him to decide whether to trust me or not. He slowly stretches his neck out to sniff my hand - I don't budge - I'm giving him the choice. Even though Prim whispers to him, _'It's okay, Buttercup._' Still, he's hesitant towards me. Perhaps it's because I've never had a pet of my own before; being the Mayors daughter and having a sick mother, I wouldn't had time for it. Finally, he pulls back, and stretches. What surprised me was when he brushed his cheek against my hand finally ending with his tale. I couldn't help but twirl his tale with my finger.

"He is soft." I say, Prim grins.

"Girls, the interviews are about to start." I hear Mrs. Everdeen shout from the kitchen.

Buttercup remains on the bed as I follow Prim to their living room. Gale pulls the television set off the table and places it on top of the bricks just in front of the fire place, so we all have more room to see it. Mrs. Everdeen takes a seat in the only chair in the living room. I sat right on the ground next to it, so I have something to lean against. Prim takes a seat between me and Mrs. Everdeen's legs.

I don't know why but I'm partially excited more so to see how Katniss presents herself tonight. Thousands of eyes will be on her and the other twenty three. Including the ones at homes and community halls around the country, every television set is turned on. Every citizen of Panem is tuned in. There will be no black outs tonight.

The lights begin to dim on stage. I see Gale at the corner of the room leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He won't miss a second of tonight's show. We all watch as Caesar Flickerman, walks on stage as the lights beam on him and fade in to reveal the stage he's on. One thing is for certain, the man never gets tired of being on stage. This man has hosted the interviews for more than forty years, and his appearance is as the same as it was then. Same face under a coating of pure white makeup. Same hairstyle that he dyes a different color for each Hunger Games. Same ceremonial suit, midnight blue dotted with a thousand tiny electric bulbs that twinkle like stars.

You would ask yourself if he were real or a technology illusion for us viewers. Though, from rumors and what Haymitch has told me; Caesar Flickerman is real. In the Capital, surgery is just an addition to everyone's lifestyle. Making people look younger and thinner. Whereas here looking old is something of an achievement since so many people die early. You see an elderly person, you want to congratulate them on their longevity, ask the secret of survival. A plump person is envied, because that means they aren't scraping by like the majority of District 12. Course the citizens of the Capitol have no clue about our misfortunes, because over there, wrinkles aren't desirable, and a round belly isn't a sign of success. If they truly knew what goes on around them would it even bother them?

This year's hairdo choice for Caesar, is powder blue with his eyelids and lips coated in the same hue. He never had a true sense of style to me, but in the Capitol he _was_ fashion. If he weren't, I'm sure last year's crimson color with oozing blood wouldn't had even made it on screen. Caesar warms up the audience with a few of his jokes but then gets down to business.

The girl from District 1, looking provocative in a see through gold gown, steps up the center of the stage to join Caesar for her interview. It was obvious how she was presenting herself to the sponsors - a sexy jewel. Each interviews only lasts 3 minutes. Then a buzzer goes off and the next tribute is up. Which means Katniss will be up in an hour. Time passes as do the districts 2, 3, 4. Caesar doing his best to make each district shine, makes each one comfortable as possible. Everyone presents themselves differently; the boy from district 2, ruthless killing machine. Girl from district 5, sly and elusive. District 11 girl finally came next. She flutters on stage in a gossamer gown with wings behind - an Angel. Caesar asks her what her strength is, she doesn't hesitate.

"I'm very hard to catch," she replies in a tremulous voice. "And if they can't catch me, they can't kill me. So don't count me out."

"I wouldn't in a million years," says Caesar encouragingly.

"She seems brave," Prim leans in to whisper, I can tell by her tone that wasn't what she wanted to say. Just by looking at her she was wondering: a girl my age, is she scared?

I whisper back, "I'm sure she is."

I notice Gale looking down, what I saw was a bit surprising, that piece of bark I threw at him yesterday. He was carving. I look back at Prim, her eyes remain on the TV as the boy from District 11 comes up. The boy's name is Thresh, and so far he's my favorite. All he's offering to the audience is silence. Which to sponsors makes him mysterious and mysterious can go a long way. He shows little interest in anything going on. He only answers with a yes or a no to Caesar's questions. I can't help but like him.

It was finally the moment we've been waiting for. Prim leans in closer to the TV. Mrs. Everdeen lets go of Prim's hair to let her lean closer. Gale looks up from his pocket knife and wood piece he was working on. Because this was the moment for our district, this was the moment Katniss Everdeen would walk on stage.

"So Katniss, the Capitol must be quite a change from District twelve. What's impressed you most since you arrived here?" asks Caesar.

We wait for a response, it's obvious how nervous she is. I can think of so many things I would say if I were in her place-

"The lamb stew," she replies.

That wouldn't had been one of them. Caesar and some of the audience laugh. Even Gale chuckled.

"Must've been good." He says positively.

We turn to face the TV again,

"…Oh, I eat it by the bucketful." Caesar turns to face the audience in horror, hand on his stomach. "It doesn't show, does it?" The audience applause, and it was obvious Katniss began to relax more. "Now, Katniss," he says confidentially, "When you came out in the opening ceremonies, my heart actually stopped. What did you think of the costume?"

"You mean after I got over my fear of being burned alive?" she says.

"I knew it!" Prim jumped, pointing at the screen. "That's what I thought that night."

"Yes, start then," Says Caesar.

"I thought Cinna was brilliant and it was the most gorgeous costume I'd ever seen and I couldn't believe I was wearing it. I can't believe I'm wearing this, either." Katniss lifts up her skirt to show it off. "I mean, look at it." She stands and begins to twirl.

"Oh my." Mrs. Everdeen gasped.

"Katniss looks on fire." Prim stated, as we continue to watch in awe over the dress as it engulfs Katniss in flames.

I can tell Gale isn't as impressed.

"Don't stop!" Caesar says as Katniss clutches his arm for support.

"I have to, I'm dizzy!" she replies while giggling.

Its sad to think about, I don't recall the last time I saw Katniss smile so brightly. What's worse it has to be during such an occasion. Then again if anything were to happen to Katniss, this is how I'd like to remember her.

Caesar wraps his arm around Katniss, "Don't worry, I've got you. Can't have you following in your mentors footsteps."

The image of Haymitch falling off stage at the reaping rekindles in my mind.

"It's all right," Caesar reassures the crowd. "She's safe with me."

"She's not safe with any of them." Gale's remark draws our attention away from the screen.

We know he's right, she isn't safe with any of them. Everyone there is voting whether she's going to live or die, while the tributes are no doubt thinking of how they're going to take her down. It's a game where no one's on your side. Gale glances towards Mrs. Everdeen, the hurt in both of their eyes says it all and I just rub Prim's back for comfort as we turn our attention back to the screen.

"What did she say to you? After the reaping?" Caesar asks.

"Who is he talking about?" Prim asks.

"I don't know, I missed it." I reply.

"She asked me to try hard to win." Katniss replies.

It was obvious how personal this was to her. Prim becomes excited when she points at herself. She doesn't have to say a word for me to know who Katniss is talking about.

"And what did you say?" Prompts Caesar gently.

"I swore I would." she replied.

"And she will." Prim remarked, just before the buzzer on screen goes off.

Prim was sure of it, believed it, but I didn't feel as certain as she did; which left me feeling ashamed. I've seen so much wickedness from the games, more than anybody in this town will ever know. As I feel the games getting closer my fear for anyone's survival takes over. Who will live and who will die, should never be a choice.

"Tell me, do I still smell like roses?" Peeta asks.

Peeta Mellark, his turn to show off his personality and charm to the Capitol. I never knew where the Bakers son got his charm. Most likely from his mom, only he uses it to please people not praise himself.

Caesar is loving his personality, "Handsome lad like you. There must be some special girl. Come on, what's her name?"

Peeta sighs. "Well, there is this one girl."

_'Is he really going to say it?' _I think to myself, _'In front of them? In front of her?'_ I turn to face Prim, then Mrs. Everdeen, then Gale. I could see it in their faces, they're just as clueless as Katniss.

"She have another fellow?" asks Caesar.

"I don't know," says Peeta.

I turn away smiling a bit, "I don't know?" I whisper.

_'Everyone knows of Gales and Katniss' relationship more than they do.'_ I thought. Then it hit me, what's going to be Gale's reaction to this?

"I don't think it's going to work out. Winning…won't help in my case," says Peeta.

"Why ever not?" says Caesar, mystified.

Peeta blushes beet red and stammers out, "Because…"

I hold my breath. My minds rushing and heart pounding - he's going to say it.

"Because…she came here with me."

"Oh my god," I said. Prim and Mrs. Everdeen were glued speechless to the TV. I don't know what came over me, but I felt the need to follow Gale as I watched him rush out the front door. "Gale wait!"

He spins abruptly to face me, hands admittedly holding my shoulders to keep me balanced as I nearly stumbled back from his sudden halt. That still wasn't what surprised me the most, "I'm watching the Games with you."


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

The pressure is building up. The problems I am now having to face, problems that call for bold, not timid, responses. I have been raised around secrets for my entire life, secrets I'd help keep with my father, who I am now betraying. The idea alone left a constant strain in the pit of my stomach. My only comfort is knowing somehow, in some way, this is for the best - deep down I know I'm only lying to myself.

I continue down the adjacent streets, heading towards the square where I told Gale Hawthorne I'd meet him at. About fourth of the town will be at the square today, to watch the Games on the screens that are televised live by the state. It's only what the game makers want you to see though, and now Gale knows that. I'm sure he's always known that, just like the rest of the towns people; but today, I will be revealing to him what the President only wants the Mayors of each district to see. It's because of the scores, that led to our confrontation yesterday, and my problems today.

"I'm watching the Games with you." His eyes were fixed on mine, forcing me to know just how serious his statement was.

My mouth parts, fumbling with which words to use next, "What…Why?" I wasn't even sure he heard me from how low the tone of my voice was.

His body shift closer to me, closing the distance for a whisper to be heard. "The Scores Undersee." I feel immobile over the use of my last name again, but his tone was more descried then cruel. I was expecting the scores, hoping he somehow wouldn't had found out - but he did. He added, "I don't know how exactly you're getting the information… and I don't care. All I know is I need to see her, to know she's okay."

He says it as if I've seen Katniss personally, but I know that's not what he means. All he knows is I have information regarding Katniss' progress, and he wants to be a part of it. The desperation in his eyes say it all. "Alright Gale."

That was how it began, the lies I would have to tell my father. The risks, I would be putting my family in; all for someone I've always categorized as a bully towards me. I told him to meet me at the square, and we would go from there. I'm still unsure what motivated me to agree with the entire situation.

I've been doing my best to avoid going back to the square since I last saw Katniss. It's almost unavoidable since its surrounded by all the shops, but I've already narrowed down even where I buy my goods.

In one hour the games will begin, with twenty four tributes fighting for survival on screen. Many will die today. My dad left an hour early for a conference being held at the top floor of the Justice Building. He told me this morning before he left to not worry about mother today at school, he had it taken care of. I was relieved and devastated all at once when he told me this.

"I thought you would've stayed for dinner at the Everdeen's." The entire dinner was quiet, from my end that is. The agreement I made with Gale Hawthorne lingered in my mind all night; something I swore I would not share with my father. "…you look exhausted." I turn to face him, I had no idea how I truly looked to him; if my expression was close to how I felt within. "Shine for me Madge." I smile as best I could for him. He places his hand on my cheek before adding, "That's my girl."

"Tomorrow's day one." I say bitterly.

"Yes it is, and I have been summoned for a Conference tomorrow." He pierced his lips before taking a sip of his wine; trying to piece together everything he must do to be prepared for tomorrow.

"You're thinking of mom," He nods. I hesitate before adding, "I could stay home from school tomor-"

"No!" He stated. It wasn't even up for debate. "Don't even think of it Madge. I'll take care of it."

I woke one hour early this morning to situate the house as best I could. My father, as he got dressed for the day, continued to tell me not to worry he had everything taken care of. I didn't know his meaning by it, I just continued to prepare myself for Gale Hawthorne who will be walking in my house later this morning. Once it was time for me to leave for school, I told my father goodbye and ran downstairs. I opened and shut the backdoor, making sure he heard from upstairs. I quietly then snuck to the closet door under the stairs and hid inside. I left about twenty minutes after he did. I knew mother would be alright for the short time I had.

I continue to tell myself to not look up and keep my eyes straight, as I walked into the square. My father is in the Justice Building on the top floor, where the conference for all districts is being held by the Capitol. I've never had the _privilege _of ease dropping a conference, but I've been inside the office where they're held. A large rectangular table sits in the room facing a center wall in between two large windows that over look the square. In the center of the wall are Twelve screens. Eleven screens for each district, surrounding one large screen in the middle. That is where President Snow gives his thanks to each district for participation in preparing their chosen tributes for such an honorable event. Every district has a replica of the exact same room. It was created for _special_ occasions when the President would visit a district, and this would be where he would stand to overlook the district.

No one in our district is suppose to know this. Which is why I hope after the Conference is over for the games to begin, my father will not look out the window to the crowd. Because there is no doubt in my mind, my face will be the first he sees.

The crowd has become more cramped. It's not as bad as the day of the reaping since you're obligated to be at the square. Whereas the games you have the choice to watch here or comfortably at your homes. _When is anyone comfortable watching the games? _I wonder. I scan around trying to spot Gale with no luck. Thirty more minutes before the games will begin. I've never been more nervous.

"Madge?" A hesitant voice calls from behind and I freeze.

_'Don't look up.'_ I tell myself again, '_Don't look up.'_

I keep my eyes focused ahead, but my curiosity finally takes hold as I turn to face who called for me. To my surprise it was one of the Mellark boys. The twin. I'm more surprised by his appearance, he looks as if he hadn't slept. Matted hair, dark circles surrounding his bloodshot eyes.

"What happened to you?" I ask.

He seems detached, separated by what's surrounding him, including me. "You're supposed to be in school."

I had no answer, just turned away to focus on why I was there. That didn't stop him as he continued on to ramble.

"Did you see the interviews last night?" I nod in response, "I couldn't believe it, Katniss Everdeen. I would've never guessed. I mean, I've mostly seen him with Delly Cartwright. But Katniss Everdeen." I can hear the exhaustion in his voice. He adds, "Did you know it was my birthday last week?" He once again caught my attention as I turn my head slightly to face him, "I wasn't supposed to be at the reaping you know. As a _birthday present_ I was given an extra year."

"I'm sorry?" I ask, but he showed no sign of hearing me.

"My brother and I were born almost six hours apart. They had complications with trying to get me out." His expression becomes more distant, "My brother has always looked out for Peeta and I. Can't say I'd do the same."

I want to ask him why he's telling me all this, but his appearance - the expression he gives when he stares in my direction, I wonder if he'd even hear me.

"I was born at almost 4 a.m. the day after the Reaping." He smiles like it's some kind of sick joke, and it is.

It's taken me a bit to register all his rambling; but I never noticed before. The day Peeta was called to the stage, there was only one Mellark in the crowd that could've volunteered, and he's standing right next to me.

He continues on, "As you know, of course, by law, if you're eighteen-" He chuckles over the thought, "Peeta would've had a shot with that Everdeen girl if my brother was in the crowd instead of me that day. If I had just said something."

"Why didn't you?" I ask, not sure if he'd hear me this time or not.

He continues to stare at me for a long time before finally responding, "I was scared."

His smile is gone, and the exhaustion is once again visible as before. He looks to the screen then back at me just before heading out of the square back towards Merchant Section. I don't know why he told me what he did, but I've never pitied the Mellark boys as much as I did this moment.

The anthem stirs my attention back towards the screen. Through the crowd, I spot Gale looking back at me with a ghost of a smile. He looks relieved to see me. I look back to the screen, they're revealing the photos of each tribute. A full body shot is shown with their information to the right being revealed: age, weight, height, speed, tactics; with right below a small video footage of how they presented themselves during the ceremony and interviews. Then just below their picture the number they scored is revealed before going to the next tribute.

After Peeta disappears off screen, the sponsors are shown. They present themselves almost similar to how they present the tributes. Only difference is more photos, and the video footage is of them being interviewed for their previous wins, of tributes they betted on. I see some newbie's with no footage and some old faces appear on screen. Gavin Landon, Amelia Starlet, and Zafirah Ash. His name is the most known, for being the most wealthiest sponsor after winning three years in a row. Always betting on the right tribute. I've noticed from his previous choices, their scores were what he paid most attention to, rather than tactics.

The screen goes black and heavy drums begin. Gale was now at my side after working his way through the crowd.

"I was worried you weren't going to go through with it." He whispers, never looking directly at me. I don't respond, I just continue to stare at the screen as we hear the legendary announcer, Claudius Templesmith voice on screen as it slowly fades in, revealing all twenty four tributes rising from the ground.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, let the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games begin!"


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Sixty seconds. That's how long the tributes are required to stand on their metal circles before the sound of a gong releases them. Step off before the minute is up, and land mines blow your legs off. I've heard rumors about this being one of the popular bets. Every year the pot is raised higher since the tributes have learned to stand still for the full sixty seconds. The last known winner of the "Sixty Second" pot, was Amelia Starlet, which was four years ago, when a young girl stepped off in panic. That was known as Amelia Starlet's year before Zafirah Ash.

The countdown located on the left corner of the screen is now down to twenty-six seconds. The camera pans to each tribute, their eyes fixed on the Cornucopia ahead of them; straight in the center. Twenty seconds. I feel a lump in my throat, as my heart strains with each pump. Sixteen seconds. I scan the crowd, everyone's body rigid with fear. Even Gale standing next to me is motionless. Nine seconds. The pumping of my heart rushes the blood to my ears, my own breath seems hallow. Three seconds. I find myself counting down with the clock.

Two. One.

The gong sounds, and all twenty-four tributes are off. Each running straight towards the Cornucopia, except for what appears to be four others, who ran the opposite direction. The camera's are cutting between each tribute so fast I can't keep up with what's going on. From how quick everything is going I could swear I saw at least Peeta flee to the woods and that red headed girl from, I believe District 5. The other two I couldn't get a good look at, as for Katniss, I lost track.

Suddenly the camera captures the boy from District 2 just as he grabs hold of a machete and slices the boy's neck from District 8. His body falls to the ground just before he grabbed hold of his neck to stop the blood from gushing out. He is the first to die in the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games, right then a small flicker of light appears at the left corner of the screen - where the clock for the countdown was located - only now revealing a small photo of an unknown sponsor named Revelin McCoy. Next to his name they announce him as the Winner for the "First Fall" wage. There is only four times they reveal a winner on screen. "Sixty Second", "First Fall", "Finalists": the final eight standing, and of course "Hunger Games": the actual winner.

Everyone is undoubtedly congratulating McCoy for a lucky guess at the "First Fall" wage at the Capitol. No one is feeling what so many of us are feeling; or even feeling the loss for the parents of that boy. I flinch back at the sight. His blood gushing from his neck, his body falling to the ground like a bag of rocks. I want to turn away, stop watching at this precise moment, but my will to see Katniss make it through this first battle urges me to keep watching.

Just then the girl from District 6 is stabbed in the back with a knife by District 1 girl. It was brutal as she twisted the knife in the back clearly severing the spine. Just a few more seconds and the girl from District 6 would've grabbed hold of the bow and arrows, only now she falls next to them, as the girl from District 1 slings them over her shoulder. The camera then adjusts behind District 1 girl, revealing girl from District 2 holding a handful of throwing knives looking in the distant. The camera then cuts to Katniss grabbling an orange bag with a boy from District 9. When suddenly he coughs, splattering Katniss' face with blood. The boy slips to the ground with a knife in his back. We then see District 2 girl just ten yards away running full speed towards Katniss.

In seconds Katniss slings the pack over one shoulder and begins to run full speed for the woods. District 2 girl throws a knife towards Katniss hitting the back of the bag. The camera holds on Katniss for a couple of minutes to see if anymore danger has or will befall her; but nothing and so it returns to the bloodbath behind. That's when I know - at that moment - Katniss is safe.

I turn to Gale, his eyes still glued to the screen. My hand grazes his arm for a second to pull his attention towards me. Everyone else is still focused on the screen and luckily doesn't notice Gale and I as we head back towards my home.

The streets are bare as I knew they would be due to majority of the town watching the games or working. We walk around the back towards the kitchen and I remember how my father said, he's taken care of everything. Which means someone has to be home watching mother.

I turn to face Gale, "If my father… if anyone finds out what you're about to…"

"I won't tell a soul." His response isn't comforting, but it'll have to do. I don't know Gale that well, and still have no true reason to trust him, but from what I've heard from Katniss, and from a few townsfolk, Gale is good to his word.

"Wait here." I move him to the side of our back door, where you're unseen from view inside and outside.

I open the door as quiet as possible. My only wish, it's not my father who is home. I can only think of something worse and that's a Peacekeeper - but that's to the extreme. My father trusts Haymitch on his worst days more than a Peacekeeper. Plus no one knows of my mother's condition besides President Snow and a few of his _slaves _who are known as Avox, Dad and I, and of course Mrs. Everdeen; which to my knowledge, Dad doesn't know about.

That changes when I'm about to head upstairs to check if the coast is clear when the sound of my name startles me.

"…What are you doing home?" To my surprise Mrs. Everdeen stands from our chair in the living room and marches towards me.

"I, I -" I keep stuttering, trying to find the right words to say; but I'm too stunned to see her in my house. "The Games," was all I could muster out.

She gives me the stern motherly look, a look I haven't seen in seven years, before the cancer had taken over my mother. I never thought I'd ache to see that look again. The look of disappointment, but kindness. The look of caring because they love you, and just want what is best. That look. I can almost see my mother standing before me, asking me that question; then I realize, my mother is upstairs immobile and I'm back to reality.

"I couldn't focus on school, I had to know what was going on with Katniss and Peeta, so I left early." I felt the knot in my stomach, I was lying to Mrs. Everdeen, who has done nothing more than shown kindness to me. I was lying to her, and not only that I was avoiding telling her the consequence I will be facing for skipping a day of school. I can already see my name being scanned in twice for next year's Reaping.

She sighs heavily, "Don't make this a habit, you only have one week left of school. There's no need to start acting up before then."

"I know." It would of made this whole situation easier if I had already graduated. "How did you?" I know Gale is outside but I have to know, how this whole situation of her at my house happened.

"I stopped by last night. You had already gone to bed. I was seeing if you were alright from how you left so soon without saying a word. Gale came back in the house, but you didn't. Now I know he has his moments but he's just as worried as you are about Katniss." I felt a smile try to form, I pierced my lips to hold it back. The reason of my departure was because of Gale; but the idea of Mrs. Everdeen thinking Gale scared me off is somewhat sweet.

"I know." I again feel the hint of guilt inside.

"When your father mentioned he was to be at the Justice Building today, I offered to watch your mother. He was all too thrilled about it." From how simple her conversation seemed with my father, I wonder if he knew all along. Then it hit me. He was probably the one who told her that the surgery went well, same way he told me that night he found me outside of school. "…and with Prim at school and… and today I just… I made a promise and I intend to keep it." I didn't know what her meaning was by that, but it was something important to her, "Though there's really no need for me to be here if you're here now."

I wish I could ask her to stay, but the thought of Gale outside screams at me to hold my tongue, "Please don't tell my father you saw me home so soon."

Again she gives me the look, "As long as you promise you'll be at school tomorrow. I don't see any harm keeping this a secret." She walks up to me and gives me a hug. "You take care." She pulls back and places her hand to my cheek, and looks at me for sometime before finally leaving the house.

After a moment to breathe, I rush up stairs to find mother fast asleep. I close the door quietly, heading back down stairs to get Gale.

"Welcome to our home." I say closing the back door. He skims the kitchen before we head towards the stairs.

Every room we enter he pauses to take a look around. I'm surprised he's not more anxious to see Katniss' progress. I know she's still okay since the siren hadn't sounded. At the Justice Building when one of our own has been killed off, the siren sounds off to announce to the people of District 12 the news. I was told it's so loud, the miners below can hear it.

I'm waiting patiently as possible in the middle of the stairwell watching him continue to scan around, "Would you like a tour of the place." I ask sarcastically.

It caught his attention as he followed me up the stairs. "Gave your servants the day off or something?" He asks walking past me towards the hallway.

I follow him directing him on where to go to my father's study. I don't answer his question, because I'm unsure just how to. The district knows the Mayor has many privileges, including servants. That's what the third floor of our home was built for, as the servants living quarters. Now they're just dusty old rooms that I don't even bother looking in on anymore. This is another secret I keep with my family. There are some occasions we do have some servants come to our house, but they're not _our_ servants, but President Snows, they're known as Avox.

An Avox is a person who has been punished for rebelling against the Capitol; in other words, a traitor. They have their tongues cut out, rendering them mute. They wait upon tributes and the Capitol citizens. On the day of the Reaping, attendance is mandatory unless you are on deaths door. In the evening on those days, officials will come around and check to see if this is the case. President Snow is the reason we've never had an official at our door. They film days of the Reaping, the last thing Snow would want is all of Panem seeing his handy work. With a sign of his approval our house is to not be checked on, as long as I and my father attend the Reaping; and out of _kindness_ of his heart, Snow sends two Avox servants to our home at one o'clock to the time the train leaves. I'm so used to the way things are now, the idea of Servants being required for the Mayor's home is hard to believe.

"Now what?" Gale draws my attention back to him.

I walk over to my father's desk to pull out a tablet in one of the drawers, "Take a seat." I then glide my hand across the smooth panel, the TV goes on.

I type in my father's security code, and two files pop up on screen. One with the title, "Female District 12", the second one, "Male District 12". I press the female file and up came a list of openings. I click onto 'Standard', and Katniss is admittedly on screen running. The Camera only on her. I'm surprised she's still running, it's been over an hour; but I'm happy she's still alive.

"That's it?" Gales tone was unimpressed.

I pierce my lips from his comment, I want to throw the tablet in hand at him, instead I glide over the bottom and a smaller video footage appears on screen at the left corner. It showed a couple of careers closing in on Peeta.

"That," I point to the small footage, "Is what everyone across Panem is seeing on their screens." The video goes back and forth, from the Careers to Peeta, whereas the main one I have showing of Katniss is all it's showing. "You all see what the Game makers program you to see. The mayors… we have the choice to see only our districts." I then place the tablet back on the desk. Gale now has view of both Katniss and the actual footage playing across Panem.

I'm heading out the door when he gently grabs my wrist stopping me midway. "Thank you."


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

I'm anxious. The more I'm anxious, the more I can't focus on the tasks at hand. I keep thinking of all the situations surrounding me, what am I to do. Father won't be home until around dinner as he usually is, unless he's being detained which he'll send an official to tell me if this be the case. I hope so much it's not. That would just give Gale more of a chance to stay here longer. _What have I gotten myself into? Why am I even going these lengths for him? Would I do the same for anyone else?_ Perhaps it's how Katniss speaks so highly of him, or it could be how much it defies the Capital.

My chest tightens over the thought. I can't hardly breathe. I've never been in a situation quite like this; I've seen so much horror in this house, how could anything else effect me. I glide my fingers across the keys on my piano forte, I want to play, let my emotion pour out and fill my surroundings with music. When I feel remotely this close to breaking down, I express myself through music. The one voice that can never be taken from you.

I snap the band on my wrist to remind me again of the situation. My school wrist band I put on this morning so my father wouldn't be suspicious. The stinging trace it leaves behind, reminds me of why I can't sit and play a melody - that if so, it widens the chance more of mother waking from sleep and Gale discovering another secret I plan to never tell.

I panic over the idea of her waking up. _Why did I agree to this?_ If I don't keep myself busy I will break, I just know I will.

After grabbing some refreshments, I head back to the study. I'm startled by the sound of a canon. I glance at the clock, it's already late afternoon; the time has flown by. Schools out, which means my father is aware I'm home now. If he were to enter the house at this precise moment, he would not be surprised to see me home, and that releases some tension on me.

I place the tray of refreshments down between us when I ask, "How many was that?"

He reaches for a berry and pops it in his mouth. "Eleven." he replies.

I look towards the screen. Katniss is slumped down examining the items in her bag. All of which seem useful to me except two, a pair of sunglasses and a coil of wire. What surprises me more is the empty plastic bottle that should be filled with water. Which only means Gamemakers want her to search for it.

"I'm glad the games are located in the woods this year," I say. "She has more of an advantage."

"You could look at it like that," Gale answers.

"It's not like it's her first time in the woods," I say.

"Hunting?" He asks.

"No," His eyes dart away from mine after my response, that was honestly far from my mind, the idea of Katniss hunting the other tributes. "I hope it won't come down to that."

"My hope is for her survival."

"And she will…because she is a survivor, not a killer, Gale." He shrugs, but not because he doesn't care, I know he cares.

"Her father taught her to hunt," he says, eyes still focused on the screen. "I've always knew of the Everdeens. My father and hers worked in the mines together. I paid no attention to Katniss at first, to me she was this scrawny little thing who I would see around occasionally in the Seams or at school. Also that day after…" His eyes darken as he stares elsewhere, almost lost and in search of answers. "I honestly don't remember much of that day, Katniss reminds me, but I…don't. It was January, I was receiving the medal of valor for my father, but I don't recall any of it."

"I do," I say, drawing his attention towards me.

I remember that day very well. I remember the dark-haired boy dressed in mourning clothes excepting the medal of valor from my father - in honor and memory of his. I remember the expressionless boy who seemed lost and confused, and my father, who to this day is haunted by that morning.

"Yeah, well, I was never one for change, yet Katniss was the change I needed. I was fourteen when she and I officially met. I was finishing up my route, gathering my catch, when I saw - through some trees - that scrawny kid messing with one of my traps. I yelled out, _'that's dangerous'_, which made her jump back several feet before I revealed myself to her…

"What's your name?" I ask while disengaging the rabbit from the snare.

"Katni-," She replied, barely audible.

"Well, Catnip, stealing's punishable by death, or hadn't you heard?" I said.

She responds louder, "Katniss, and I wasn't stealing it. I just wanted to look at your snare. Mine never catch anything."

She wasn't convincing, especially with the catch in hand, "So where'd you get the squirrel?"

"I shot it." She pulled her bow off her shoulder. At the time it was the small version her father made for her, and it caught my eye.

"Can I see that?" I asked.

She didn't hesitate when handing it to me, but her response was quick and changed my whole perspective I had of her, "Just remember, stealing's punishable by death."

…I couldn't help but smile, after that we talked hunting and became a team." Just like that, he has revealed a story about how he and Katniss became friends, and I'm not sure how to respond. "How about you?" he asks, "how did Madge Undersee and Katniss Everdeen cross paths?"

My story. He's asking for my story. Where do I begin, what truly is my story with Katniss Everdeen? We do have a history together, my mother and hers; my visits to her home when I was young. Even times in school, we had moments, but to be honest one in particular stands out most.

I bite down on my lip, "Katniss never told you?"

He lifts a shoulder. "Everyone has their own versions."

"Well, mine doesn't involve snares, that's for sure."

He laughs, a deep laugh, from deep inside him. "I'd be surprised."

I smile, "I guess for me…it was when she brought her chair over. As you probably know, she and I have always had classes together - we were always paired for projects. I recall this one time in health class, we were learning about infections and Katniss nearly past out over some of the descriptions. I had to write the rest of the paper out, so she wouldn't think about it. She's very squeamish when it comes to those things."

He smiles at me. "She is, I could tell you stories."

"Well," my throat is dry. I try to ignore the nervous twinge that's pulsing through me. I'm not used to sharing stories with anyone outside my family. Katniss is the closest I've ever gotten - even then she and I don't talk much. "It was during lunch, the year our hours were changed. I've always seen Katniss around two people at lunch, you and Leevy, but that year you both had a different lunch time. She startled me when I heard a chair scratch across the floor…

"Are you waiting on someone?" she asks.

"No." I noticed Delly Cartwright glance suspiciously towards my table, and I realized the chair Katniss pulled over was from her table. "Not in the mood to discuss the next trend?"

"When am I ever?"

…after that she and I would sit together at lunch. It was our choice, not because we were assigned to, but because we enjoyed each other's company."

"Your friends weren't upset over the new sitting arrangement?"

I frown at him. "It may be hard to believe Gale, but…I was never one for crowds."

For a second his dark eyes are on mine, and he's quiet. My cheeks warm, and I'm suddenly a loss with words, when a knock from down stairs startles us both.

"Stay here." I say

Suddenly I feel heavy as I rush to the door down stairs. My first instinct to remain as calm as possible, as I open the door.

"I have a message for the lass."

I shake my head as I take the note from Darius' hand. "Someone's in a good mood today."

"I save them especially for you," Darius says.

I roll my eyes to his response and he continues to smile brightly. Darius is the only peacekeeper I've ever enjoyed knowing - his boyish charm is what highlights his perspective the most. He's also the youngest peace keeper I've ever met, and besides Mrs. Hallvine, has the reddest hair I've seen in town. When I look at the note, I already know it's from my father, and what I expected: he's staying at the Justice Building overnight, and that he has everything taken care of for tomorrow.

"Tell him I understand, and thank you Darius."

"All in a day's work." He bows in a joking manner, before heading back.

I again feel unease. If Gale were to find out about this, it'd give him an excuse to stay, and a tougher time for me watching mother secretly. I decide to head up and check on her. When I open the door to my surprise, she's already awake.

"Maysliee, what did she say? Did she talk to you?" she asks.

_No, not now, not like this._ I thought, _She can't have an episode today._ I rush to her medicine cabinet to grab her insulin.

"She's worried about today Maysliee. She has a bad feeling about today." she says, "Today's the Reaping Maysliee, what if one of us gets called?"

I froze when she mentioned the Reaping, and finally was piecing it together. I usually strike up memories for my mother, but they usually don't involve other people. Though today, today was different and I realize now Mrs. Everdeen came up to see my mom whom she hasn't seen since before the surgery. Mrs. Everdeen is the cause for this memory.

"Don't worry, I promise I will let nothing happen to you." I say, "You hear me?"

I then inject her with her medicine. She begins to settle down and I brush the strands of hair out of her face. I wish I could take away all the pain my mother feels, but I can't, and I can feel the sting of tears in my eyes. The sound of a creak from the hallway floor, stirs my attention towards the door that I forgot to close, and I lock eyes with Gale Hawthorne starring in alarm back at me.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

How long has he been there? The whole time probably. Perhaps he heard the noise before I did and waited for me to attend the problem. Which only leaves his curiosity to blame. For awhile we held each other's gaze. The sound of the creak in the hallway floor is what captures my attention once more. Quickly yet quietly, I rushed out of the room towards Gale, shutting the door from behind.

"What was that?" Gale asks, still in alarm from what he had just witnessed.

"That," I say. "is none of your business."

"None of my business," He repeats sharply. "What happened to her?"

"Leave it alone Gale," I start to walk back towards the study. "There are some things you can't -"

He grabs hold of my arm, forcing me to look at him. "Are you trying to make me believe, you honestly thought this could've been avoidable."

"If you had stayed put!" I jerk away. Heat fills my cheeks as I push past him, heading downstairs. I feel so frustrated I can't even speak for a few seconds. "You're here to see Katniss, not snoop through the Mayors house."

Gale growls and turns away from me, pacing a few steps. When he turns back his frustration has simmered down, but his tone was still riled. "Why did you agree to this?"

"I was trying to help!" I snap.

"Is that really the reason, cause I'm getting the impression you wanted this to happen."

I raise my eyebrows, "You're putting this on me now?" My heart pounding in my ears, the anger I feel towards him has boiled inside. He remains calm, his breathing heavy with anger.

After about a minute of this, Gale breaks the silence, "You could've said no."

My breathing steadies when I let the words soak in. He was right, I could've said no. There was no real reason for what I did. I knew deep down, I wouldn't had been able to keep this hidden from him, and now all I feel is guilt. I'm unable to tell him that, instead I keep quiet, and watch him walk away out the back door.

Two days it's been since my fall out with Gale. Two days I've had this weight in my chest. For so long I've kept my secrets, my families secrets, the Capitals secrets. It took one day for it all to fall apart. I can still recall the look in his eyes when he saw my mother and I. I wonder what he could've been thinking as he watched me stick a needle into her frail body.

A high pitch sound draws everyone's attention across the lunch room. Principal Brooke who is standing in front of the exit doors, fumbles with a microphone in hand before placing it down on one of the tables. A thump is heard, followed by another high pitch, so loud majority of the lunch room students clap their hands over their ears.

"Sorry," Says Mr. Brooke. "I suppose we haven't fixed the wiring yet." Principal Brooke was a tall, educated, well built man; who once worked in the mines, until he was offered a teaching position since he was so well versed. He is one of the many here in District 12, who is well respected, and most admired compared to his brother; the district doctor who's responsible for treating the miners injuries. "It's time for the latest update in the games," He glances down to the piece of paper in hand, and begins to read.

Usually they would role in a screen for us to watch live, but from his mention of the wiring it makes sense. He mentions the progress and whereabouts of both Peeta and Katniss. This morning, for all of us, was no doubt an eventful one. After I finished dressing for school, I went into my father's study to see how Katniss was doing since Peeta has joined the Careers. Which surprised majority of the district, some referring to him as a traitor or coward for sinking as low as joining the most known brutal districts. There's others who question whether Peeta is doing so to protect himself or Katniss. Even in the Games Katniss relationships are still one of the main subjects. Although this time it's about Peeta, not Gale.

My father was fixing his tie when he joined me in the study for the viewing. To our surprise we see Katniss running for her life from fire. It's a game the Gamemakers like to play from time to time. Everyone knows they could destroy them all within seconds of the opening gong. The real sport of the Hunger Games is watching the tributes kill one another. Every so often, they do kill a tribute just to remind the players they can.

Katniss on the other hand, with such high ratings with the sponsors, I wonder why she's the primary target. Then I recall her scores, the night they warned my father and it all made sense. We had a strong feeling during the ceremony; those outfits would've caused a stir, but we had heard nothing. Then it was the night of the scoring, and the warning. I don't know what Katniss did for her presentation, but it made an impression on the Gamemakers, and how she's their new toy. She revealed herself as _the girl on fire _twice, now they're taking it to the next level.

The attack was so long, I took the route through the square to get to school this morning; just so I could watch as much as I could on the Big Screens. Even then it continued on to the point where I and a few others were almost late for class. I was on edge for the first two classes, hoping to not hear the siren go off indicating one of our tributes dead. It never sounded, which means they are both still alive. So to hear the news of Katniss finally making it to safety was a huge comfort.

"…she's wounded, but alive." Says Mr. Brooke. "As for Peeta Mellark, he is still joined with the Careers, and they are not far from Katniss. which as we all know is their primary goal." Mutters of whispers fill the room, "I know this is allot to take in, but let's do our best to not let this spoil our day." He then folds the piece of paper and puts it in his pocket. "This brings me to my next announcement. I have already given this speech to the lunch before yours. Today will be your last lunch here. As you all know tomorrow you graduate. I'm proud of you all, as I have been for my previous students throughout the years; and as long as I've been teaching, not once have I compared any of you to another. For you all are unique and are embarking on a journey of your own. I am forever grateful to have been a part of it. Enjoy your lunch and last period class, I look forward to seeing you all bright and early tomorrow morning."

As he walks towards the hallway the room erupts into applause, until he is no longer in view. I'm excited for tomorrow. To finally graduate school, to not worry about classes, wrist bands, books - everything. My future will begin tomorrow and my life secure after next year's Reaping.

The final hour has never seemed so long, and yet the day has flown by. I make my way towards the exit, along with the last of the Seniors. Each of us discarding our wrist bands into the bin, so they will be scanned in on record for graduation tomorrow.

It's not too long after I depart from school do I make it back to the Square. It's almost frightening how quiet it is in the market, with everyone's eyes glued to the screen cutting back and forth from the Careers to Katniss. This doesn't stop everyone from continuing on with their work, but the silence helps them to hear and not miss what goes on with our tributes. Every so often the cameras will cut to the other tributes. District 11 girl was hopping from trees, while the boy from her district was hidden well in the fields. District 5 female, was watching - though hidden from sight - District 3 male as he was fiddling with the explosives that were once located below the tributes feet during the sixty seconds. I'm not sure what he's doing, and I believe the Gamemakers are just as curious as us viewers. District 10 is the worst off, as he's slowly starving to death. It's no wonder they continue to fall back on the Careers and Katniss, they're the only ones with a possible battle in store.

I'm not ready to go home yet. I look in the direction of the Justice Building wondering if I should stop by or not to see how my father is doing. Instead, to my surprise I spot Gale exiting the building with someone else. From the distance they look like brothers if it wasn't for the wavy hair over his forehead, and pointy chin. If I were to explain Gale; tall, well built, straight black hair, olive skin, and gray eyes. Majority of the families who live in the Seams resemble one another immensely because of this, but there is always something that draws them apart. The wavy hair and pointy chin is how I know they're not related.

Suddenly I feel myself panic when I realize what I just saw. _Did Gale go to my father? _Why would he do that unless perhaps he was caught at my home by Mrs. Everdeen or worse. So many scenarios flood my mind and I begin to feel dizzy. I need to get home.

"Madge!" I hear my name called. I know that voice, it's Gale, but I can't bring myself to stop. "Madge!" He's closer now and I know he'll only continue to follow, I know he will.

I force myself to face him. he's working his way towards me with his friend following from behind. I'm not prepared to hear what I fear may be said, but I'm not going to let him see that.

"What?" I ask as sharp yet calm as possible. I want him to believe I'm ready for any argument, even though I feel as cold as ice.

"I wanted to congratulate you about tomorrow," Says Gale.

I relax a bit. Angry at myself for thinking too much about what our next encounter would be like. I now feel the empty guilt inside for even thinking such things.

"Thanks," I say. "I know congratulating me couldn't be your only reason for being at this end of town." I don't want to sound too snoopy, but I'm curious about what he was doing in the Justice Building.

Before he could answer his friend finally joins us and speaks up, "Madge Undersee, I don't think we've had the pleasure."

"That's for sure." I reply uncertain.

"This is my good friend Thom," Gale says.

"I wouldn't say good friend, Best friend maybe. Exquisite friend perhaps, a friend to no end would suffice. His childhood friend, close friend -"

"Thom, can you sound anymore conceited?" Gale asks.

"In so little words."

The tension is no longer in the air, because of Gale's friend Thom; the one with the wavy hair and pointy chin, and I can't help but smile from how grateful I am. Though, two can play at that game I thought.

"It's nice to meet you Thom," I say. "I congratulate you on your remarkable introduction."

He laughs while patting Gale's back as if they were both in on the joke. Thom then walks off towards the market, leaving Gale and I alone.

I look in Gale's eyes. A glint I'm surprised to see considering the circumstances. I wonder why he even walked up to me at all when he could have easily avoided me. I could take hours trying to apologize, and explain everything to him. Instead I keep it simple.

"I'm sorry for my outburst the other day," I say.

Gale raises his eyebrows slightly, almost seeming a bit astonished. "You don't have to apologize."

"I had no right -"

"You had every right," he cuts me off. "No one should go through something like that alone. I should be the one apologizing, not you." I'm finding it difficult to respond, this was not even close to how I saw this conversation going. "I know this isn't the time nor place to express my gratitude. I hope to make it up to you, and don't worry, you can trust me."

I knew he meant it from his tone, I don't even believe he would tell Katniss if it came down to it, and for some reason that brings me comfort. It's almost surprising how comfortable I'm beginning to feel around Gale.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

I sat at my dressing table as the Avox servant stood behind brushing my hair. Strands of thick golden locks fall to my face as she then ties a white ribbon to keep them back. I note how calm she looks and how focused she is. I wonder what she might say to me on this day - the day of my graduation - if she were able to speak, if she would speak to me at all.

We never have the same servants. Each year, each special occasion, a new Avox team is sent to us. I can only assume it's so we don't learn more than we are allowed. That never stopped me from trying.

Occasionally I will try to strike up a conversation with an Avox servant, offering them a pen and paper to answer me, or even a shift in their eyes. Each failed, too scared what may happen to them if they were to again step out of their boundaries. That is why they are Avox; they had rebelled against the Capital in some form and are punished with silence.

I sneak a look at my reflection as she finishes little details of my appearance. I look beautiful yet plain, almost similar to how I feel; I'm excited, yet I feel numb. At the corner of the mirror my eyes catch another pair staring from my door frame.

"My little girl, all grown up." My father smiles reassuringly as he walks into the room. I stand from my chair and wrap myself in his arms for an embrace. My emotions are in a mix and he makes me feel safe; because that's what fathers are suppose to do, help their children feel safe. "Are you nervous?" he asks.

"A little," I reply still in his arms.

I hear the rumble of chuckles in his chest, "You'll do fine." he pulls back to look at me, I'm expecting him to tell me to _"Shine",_ our own little way to calm our nerves. Only he doesn't, instead he kisses me on the head and smiles, before heading out of my room.

Two out of three chairs, on stage, fill with Principal Brooke and my father Mayor Undersee. I glance at him sitting in his assigned seat on stage, reminded about how it was almost two weeks ago we were in this similar position. With him on stage and me watching from afar, with my hair up and the same white dress. I again graze my thumb over the small pin hole that once held my Mockingjay pin; the one I have given to Katniss as a gift. I miss it. It was a symbol of strength for me, and memories.

The third seat is assigned for Mrs. Hallvine, who is now at the podium, welcoming everyone to today's event. It's mid morning, all of us dressed as of the day of the Reaping. Only today when our names are called up it is to congratulate us for graduating school and not being sent to the games.

"And now, Principal Brooke." She announces.

Just as Mrs. Hallvine mentioned his name, the principal steps up to the podium and begins his final speech to us. This is something I will miss. So much so, I just might bump into Mr. Brookes one day and ask for advice. Because his speeches are always a way of taking something awful and making it into something bearable.

"...and we can all agree, after this morning's event - I think we all could use a time to pause and reflect."

I shutter over the thought of what happened this morning. The idea of Tracker Jacker poison sipping through my veins. I'm just grateful the games are in a way paused due to so many of the tributes knocked out.

"...remember to forget the hurt from the past, but never forget what it's taught you."

Principal Brookes then explains how we will enter and exit the stage, and as if that were my father's cue, he rose from his chair and walked over to stand next to the podium with Principal Brooke and Mrs. Hallvine. Our names are then announced one by one, by our last names in alphabetical order. It won't be long before I'm called from how small our class is now. Since students are taken away for the games each year our class as of now doesn't come close to how many there were of us on our first year of school.

They're now to the E's and I'm again reminded both Katniss and Peeta will miss today. The day they graduate. It is already logged in, if either were to return, neither would have to attend school. Even if they hadn't graduated. Just surviving the games is enough education. This morning's events were proof to that. I catch myself fiddling with my ribbon and it calms me down as I recall what had happened. The seal of the Capitol shined above Katniss while the anthem blared out last night. My father and I watched as she began to awkwardly drag the knife back and forth against the branch of the tree. We were at the edge of our seats, sitting side by side on his office sofa as we watched Katniss on the right side of the screen and the group below sleeping on the Left. The Anthem continued to shield the noise from Peeta and the Careers down below her. I wonder how Katniss had managed to not disturb the nest above her.

I don't know much about Tracker Jackers, except what we've been taught in school, and that alone keeps me from ever going near them. Because they are mutations created by the Capitol and that alone should send a red flag. These killer wasps were created in a lab and strategically placed, like land mines, around the districts during the war. Larger than regular wasps, they have a distractive solid gold body and a sting that raises a lump the size of a plum on contact. Most people can't tolerate more than a few stings. Some die at once. If you live, the hallucinations brought on by the venom have actually driven people to madness. And there's another thing, these wasps will hunt down anyone who disturbs their nest and attempt to kill them. That's where the tracker part of the name comes from, and why I'm surprised Katniss had even considered it.

After the war, the Capitol destroyed all the nests surrounding their city, but the ones near the districts were left untouched. Another reminder of our weakness, I suppose, just like the Hunger Games. Another reason to keep inside the fence of District 12. Rumors around of some being spotted past the fence gives us relief that they haven't found resting on our side. The horrific event this morning was enough to explain it all. Once the Anthem finished Katniss was forced to stop. I'm not certain how much later it was before I passed out. The last I remember from last night was a generous gift from one of her sponsors.

I awoke next to my dad. His snoring forcing me to awaken more. The light from the morning sun creped in through the window. Not much must've happened after I fell asleep. Father must've fell asleep sometime after I did. I hear faint screams, when I glanced towards the television still on glaring. I see Peeta drenched with a spear in hand pushing Katniss away from him. He shoves with more force,

"Run!" he screams, "Run!"

Behind him, Cato slashes his way through the bush. He's sparkling wet, too, and badly stung under one eye. Admittedly Katniss runs. Holding tightly to a bow and arrows. I'm confused as I continue to watch. _Where did she get those? What happened?_ I glance to the second set with Peeta who is now in combat with Cato. Both seeming sluggish just as Katniss on the right of the screen. When I register the faint screams and swollen wounds on both Cato and Katniss, I finally put two and two together, about the Tracker Jackers.

I shook my father awake, "What on earth?"

Just then Katniss blackouts on the ground. Cato continues to fight Peeta only to become weak again as he fumbles back. Peeta admittedly takes the shot, and sends Cato to the ground only to be sliced in the leg by Cato's sword. Peeta jumps up, in pain as he grabs hold of his thigh that is now bloody. He runs when he sees Cato trying to force himself back up, but just as Peeta disappears through the bushes Cato blacks out as well.

I wasn't sure if Peeta was attacked by the Tracker Jackers, but the loss of blood he was facing with his wound; he will no doubt be falling down unconscious very soon. He was the only one still fighting on screen as he was making his way towards the river. When just a brush away, collapses to the ground. A battle such as this has not been seen in quite some time, and I could hear the silence fall throughout the districts.

From such a battle, all that was left to show on screen to the audience, was District 11 male who remains safe in the high grasses on the other side of the woods, and the female who continues to make her way around by one tree to the next. The girl from District 5 continues to hide out, once in awhile will emerge to steal food where ever she can. District 10 male, who seems to be weak from lack of nutrition, or water. He hasn't been a popular view to show. I'm surprised he's lived this long from his injured leg. District 3 has been the most popular on screen at the moment, as he continues to disarm the metal mines that were used in the beginning of the games. Usually even an idea of adjusting the Game Makers game in anyway causes them to attack, but from how he has remained untouched, they are probably just as curious about his plans as we are.

I then hear my name called and a boost of energy pushes me forward. Halfway to the stage, I look to my father as he continues to clap along with the crowd as we do for each student. He stares back at me and nods a little, a gesture to tell me how proud he is. My footsteps falter. I wish mother was able to be here, see me graduate. I take a breath before climbing the steps. Principal Brooke offers me his hand. I take hold, surprised by how smooth his skin is.

"Congratulations," he shakes my hand as I then move on to Mrs. Hallvine who pulls me in for a hug.

"Congratulations sweetie," I don't know if it was the fact of not seeing Mrs. Hallvine as often or the fact of how much I wish it was my mother here saying those words to me. Either way, I pulled her in a bit tighter before finally moving onto my father.

He shakes my hand as he has the previous students. Then ties the red ribbon with gold trim around my wrist for the sign of graduation. I look at it, marveled by its appearance, it's not just a ordinary ribbon or a sign of graduating, to me it's a symbol of surviving the Reaping's and Games for this long. One more year, that's all I have.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

Tap. Tap.

An unfamiliar sound stirs me awake. Tap. My eyes are heavy, and I blink a few times until the room becomes more vivid to me. I can hear the sound of tapping more clearer as I turn to face my window. Focused, I stare in the direction awaiting for the noise to happen again. Tap.

"Was that a," I begin to ask myself while fighting away the sleep. I'm uncertain what it was, but from what I could tell it looked like a pebble.

Tap. I'm out of my bed rushing towards my window. That's when I saw him. I'm uncertain what time it is, much earlier than my usual morning walks. The stars and moon still light the sky and Gale's face as he waves for me to come down. I slip my legs into my jeans and shoes; being as quiet as possible while heading downstairs, I grab my jacket and exit out our kitchen door.

I had no idea Gale would be at my house today, especially so early. Though I'm not surprised by it either. After the ceremony yesterday everyone was to continue on with their work. My father was to have a meeting with the manager of the Capitols cleanup crew. Since we're down to ten tributes, each of the remaining districts are to have their home _seem_ livable. It's unknown who the final eight will be but whomever they are, the districts will look presentable when it comes down to the interviews. Since there was nothing left for me to do in town, I decided it was best to go home. By the time I get there I knew that the _"servants" _would have gone back to the station awaiting for their ride back to the Capitol.

That was around the moment Gale had found me.

"You looked nervous up there."

"I was," I say. "I didn't see you there."

"I've been told I blend in well," Says Gale. His expression brightens over the private joke as he widens his eyes and shakes his hair. Everyone knows the ones who live in the seam look similar with the dark hair and gray eyes.

"Maybe I just wasn't paying attention." I say.

"It has been one eventful morning," says Gale. His expression suddenly changes again, almost confused. Pointing towards my dress, while gazing at the same spot my pin once was before the games begun. _Does he remember my pin, has he put two and two together with Katniss' pin on screen? Does he even notice it?_ "One more year and you won't have to where that dress again. Something to look forward to."

"I try not to think about it," I say. I'm lying, I think about it all the time.

"Well this is supposed to be a memorable day. Which brings me to my surprise." He says.

"You have a surprise for me." I ask.

"I told you I'd pay you back," He says. "What better way to do it than your graduation."

"Gale you really didn't have to do that, I wanted to help."

He continued to ignore my response. "The catch is, you'll have to wait for it. You'll know when it happens."

That is why I'm running with Gale this morning. Since the crew entered District 12 things have been a bit more sneaky. The moment we came to the fence I can feel my heart beat faster. I watch as Gale listens carefully for the hum that means the fence is live. We both know the fence is no longer _"active"_ as it should be, but since the Crew came into town allot has changed, which sets the stake of being caught higher than usual. Right now, it's silent as a stone. Gale steps his foot through the broken wire that makes another two inches more room for him to fit his whole body through, not needing to crawl under, but by just stepping through. We are now separated by the fence. I can't help but hesitate, I've dreamt of going beyond, but have never done so.

That changes as Gale reaches his hand through the fence offering it to me. I rest my hand on his and take hold as he helps me through. As soon as we're in the trees, I let go of Gale's hand. Soaking in the fresh crisp air, the smell of sweet pine. The sky even looks different when I look up. With the silhouette trees reaching towards the stars. It's beautiful. I'm startled by the ruffle of leaves nearby. Gale's hand against my back calms my nerves as he points in the direction of a deer. We watch as it emerges from the bushes, we no doubt startled it from its sleep. Gale again grabs my hand forcing me to follow him quickly. I didn't understand his urgency but I continued to follow his pace.

We make it on top of a hill, just beyond a line of blue berry bushes, which shield us from unwanted eyes.

"Right here," Gale says, as he sits down in the grass.

I hesitate the offer to sit down. I'm suddenly agitated. After everything, I'm uncomfortable to be with Gale now. Before we were in my home, the town. That's what it is, it's not Gale, the environment has changed, I have no control. I'm used to being the one in control, giving my trust to only a few people, my family. Until now - now I put my trust in Gale.

"Madge, trust me, you don't want to miss this."

I finally take a seat next to him. Waiting patiently for whatever it is Gale wishes to show me. The silence somehow calms me - it's something I'm used to, silence.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stay yesterday." Gale says.

"It's fine Gale, I wouldn't have expected you too."

"How's your father doing?"

"He's not taking it well," I say. "He stayed the night at the Justice Building."

"Trying to figure out what happened?" He asked. He was genuinely worried.

"We have an idea what happened." I say as I feel the anger begin to rise inside me once more.

Gale seems to want to say something, but words escape him. I can't blame him. The Capital is known for its monstrous acts, my mother is one of their many proofs and now since yesterday is again another game for them to play.

Not to long after Gale had bumped into me in town yesterday, we decided to head back to my home. Since Katniss and majority of the tributes were out cold due to the Tracker Jackers that morning - everything else has been quiet. They've shown a few of the other tributes, but nothing that brings interest. Because of everything Gale even offered to help with mother, that all changed at the front door.

We were both startled by the door suddenly opening. Thoughts flooded my mind of who it would be, none of them making any sense. Father was at the Justice Building, and Mrs. Everdeen wasn't needed due to the Avox's at our house today - which they should've be gone since the train had left. All the people and scenarios flooded my mind except the outcome.

As a tall elderly man, with a white suit, and dark pants opens the door. His hands were concealed by two white gloves. What stunned me most was when he spoke.

"Miss Undersee, we didn't expect you home so soon. Congratulations on your day." _Why did he say home? What is he doing at my house?_ This is not a normal Avox. "Will you be joining the Undersee's for dinner this evening?" He's talking to Gale as if this is a day to day life and it only worried me more.

I finally spoke up, " Who are you?"

His expression becomes more perturbed as he replies, "Miss Undersee, I do not have time for your games - we have a very busy schedule today. I need to know if your guest will be joining us tonight so I may inform cook, to make for three instead of two."

I don't know who this man is, or why so many changes has occurred, but it was the moment he mentioned three instead of two did my heart drop, as a lump in my throat appeared. Fear settled in, and my hand soon found Gale's.

It wasn't too long after that did we discover what happened. My mother is gone yet the _"strangers"_ at my home act as if she were out on business. Her whereabouts are unknown to father and I, but we have an idea. The question eating away at us, is why? The strangers claim to be our servants, the ones who were suppose to be given to the house of the Mayor, the ones I looked at as Stories. The third floor was cleaned and straightened as if the place was never abandoned. It was the longest remaining day I've had to face. Almost as worse as the day my mother was sent away for surgery. I was grateful for having Gale with me. Staying for as long as he could until he was needed at home. After that I was to remain alone with the Strangers until father came home which begun a second set of _who are you_, questions.

To be away from our district is something I find comforting. I can feel the tip of my nose frozen from the chill in the air. I snuggle tighter into my warm wool jacket, grateful it's not cold enough for me to feel the chill seep through. I turn to Gale, noticing how unaffected he is by the cool air. His eyes are focused ahead, revealing dark shadows of endless trees and hills. This is comfortable for him.

"Is this where you and Katniss go after hunting?" I ask.

A crook of a smile is all I see as he continues to stare ahead, "It's our spot."

_Our spot_. The way he said those words were a sense of freedom. Something that I can only relate to with my morning walks through Victors Village; though still not as real.

"I've dreamt of going beyond those mountains, searching for a secluded safe place. Away from the Reaping's, the Games; the Capital. It was the last conversation Katniss and I had on this hill." I can't tell if he's given up or not.

"Don't start giving up on her now Gale." I say.

He turns to face me in horror, as if I had taken a knife to him, "Never." He was sincere and wanted me to know it. "Katniss is going to win, I've never been more sure of anything."

Before I could respond he startles me to look in the direction of the hills. Just as the sky began to fade from darkness to a rich blue, then a grand golden yellow sunrise. The sun awoke to reveal the true beauty of the land surrounding Gale and I.

"I've never seen a Sunrise as majestic as this." I say soaking in the beauty and warmth coming from ahead. "Thank you."

He smiled in return.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

I can hear at least four different bird calls echo around us; Gale tells me there's hundreds more, but four is all I can hear even when I do my best to focus. They're hidden amongst the trees, but their chatter is hard to ignore. It wasn't too long after the sun rose did Gale begin to show me more of what he and Katniss do together in the woods. He told me Sunday's were always their busiest day, gathering as much to trade and bring back to their homes. I watch as some squirrels run past us through the leaves and pine needles that cover the ground below. While others make their way up a tree and jumping from one to the next without hesitation. Almost similar to the District 11 girl in the games. I don't recall many of the tributes names, but she's becoming a new star on screen. Yesterday evening the girl finally climbed down one of the trees; surprisingly, to help heal Katniss' wounds. Katniss is still unconscious, but the girl for some reason is helping her.

The woods are quiet compared to the town but just as noisy with the animals. Each speaking to one another without a care in the world, without fear. I know Gale must've hunted in these woods more that I could ever count, yet the animals don't fear him as if he were a threat. In some odd way, they welcome him.

I wasn't allowed to handle any of the weapons, he was worried I may hurt myself and I didn't argue. I didn't need to learn how to hunt, just to be out here in the woods was enough for me. He shows me the snares he has planted down some trails - even how to clean some of the catch. Gale tells me about the route he and Katniss take once they get back into town, but only on Sunday's. I noticed his back stiffen when he named a few buyers, my father being one of them of course. He continued on trying his best to ignore it, but I could tell he was still slightly uncomfortable mentioning his and Katniss' side sells. I wonder if he feels obligated to tell me his secrets, searching for one that could come close to several I've held these past years. Today we're to bring the catch for his family and the Everdeen's only. I don't believe he'll want me with him tomorrow as he trades with some of his buyers. Even in the woods, Gale has already mentioned a few times how I would scare some of the game. It wasn't until then did I notice just how quiet Gale was. Every step was as if he were walking on air, the falling leaves made more noise than he did.

I was reminded of when he first saw my mother, how long he was possibly standing there. It somehow makes more sense how he snuck up that day. After we have everything ready Gale then guides me to a river nearby. As we walked down the hill I then pause for a moment. It was louder than I thought it would be. I've seen Rivers and Streams during the past games - including the one with Katniss now, but I've never seen one in person. The closest we have to a stream in town, would be when our neighbors are either cleaning house, or doing laundry; as the water drains down a steady flow before drying up from the suns heat. This one continues to flow deep and wide. Even the large boulders further down, can't stop the river's flow.

I watch as Gale takes his weapons into the water to let it wash away the blood. He told me it's to keep other animals away, no matter what, they will come to the smell of blood.

"How do you and Katniss catch fish in this?" I ask shouting over the raging water.

He laughs over my assumption, "It takes allot of effort to fish in this river, especially around this time of year." He pulls the weapons out to wipe them down so they won't rust. "We usually fish over at the lake." He shouts walking back to my side. "That's Katniss' spot." He answers firmly, as if knowing I'd be curious to see it but made it clear it wasn't his place to show me. I didn't argue.

"So the river is your spot then." I shout.

"I guess," He says. "I don't consider the river really belonging to anybody. It's never in one place long enough." I smile over the comment and he nudges me to follow him. "What about you?"

"What about what?" I ask.

"Do you have a spot? I've seen you walk around in the early mornings." He says, "There must be something or someplace you like to go often."

"I...," A lump in my throat forms and the words stumble out from my mouth, "Just. Like. To. Walk around." Odd feeling, almost as if I'd be punished for telling him where I walk to in the mornings. I was hoping he wouldn't push further, but he seems more different in the woods. More mellow, and not always on guard. Knowing he would ask anyway I tell him, "I like to walk around Victor's Village. It's quiet, somewhere I can think. It's funny, my house is often quiet, but it's also loud; it's hard to explain."

"We all have our secrets." He said. Maybe he didn't mean anything by it, but those words had deeper meaning for me. We do all have secrets, whether good or bad, they help make us who we are.

After we hid the weapons Gale and I head back towards the fence with a few catch in his bag. I hope I will be able to return with him to the woods. Even if I don't, I'm grateful for today, and am just satisfied knowing I went in. Though the urge to continue to do so is what burns inside me.

It's a bit more alarming sneaking back out of the woods then sneaking in. Especially since the clean-up crew will be up and around at any time now. I remain still unless Gale tells me otherwise. Standing just at the edge of the trees, Gale scans the long fence that guards District 12, making sure there was no one to be seen. After a few minutes, Gale then nods his head to follow him. I try my best to not make a sound as we rush through the tall grass. My effort is weak compared to Gale. Once we're close to the hole we entered through this early morning, Gale and I duck into the grass. He again scans the area, this time listening for any unwanted noise. Once he knows it's safe we both sneak back in through the fence and into District 12.

"You and Katniss go through all that after every hunt?" I ask.

"Just being extra cautious until the crew leaves." He says.

It's obvious he's done this before, most likely through special events. He's completely calm, as if this is just an obstacle that will soon pass. With all the excitement and my thoughts running through my mind, I didn't even notice which direction we were going until we made it to the destination.

The house looks similar to Katniss' with an exception here and there. I see a woman through a window, with her head down, focused on something. Two boys in the front yard kicking around an empty can, and a little girl sitting on the front porch playing with, what looks to be a stuff doll. My pace slows as Gale continues ahead of me. The woman through the window, sees Gale and waves. Her hand looks wet and I assume she was most likely over the kitchen sink. She dries her hands on her apron and disappears to meet him at the door.

Both boys stop their game, the moment they spotted Gale. I remain still in front of the house. I don't want to be rude, but part of me wants to continue on. I was never one for talking. After handing over the game, I watch Gale try to explain my presence. I can't hear what's being said, though their gestures every once in awhile towards my direction explains such. The woman I've come to the conclusion has to be Gale's mother, Mrs. Hawthorne. Which means the other three must be his siblings. The resemblance between the four is almost uncanny. The little girl watched me closely behind her mother's leg; she seemed intensely curious about who I was. The youngest boy leaned against the porch studying me as well, while the second eldest seemed to be indifferent.

My throat hardens when I see Mrs. Hawthorne march right up to me.

She examines me, while I stand frozen from her gaze. Gale shuts his eyes, almost as if he were embarrassed in some way, this doesn't ease my nerves, "You've probably heard this often," she says. "But I see a great deal of your mother in you. Almost a spitting image."

That surprised me, since I've always been known to resemble my Aunt Maysilee. Though my Aunt and mother were twins, their appearances were just as opposite as their behavior. So I've been told. Though I don't dare to tell Mrs. Hawthorne that.

"Thank you." I say.

"Best come in, I'll make some tea." She says.

Gale smiles as he rubbed the back of his neck. We have nothing to say to one another after such an almost awkward introduction. I follow the Hawthorne's into their home, being led to the kitchen to be offered a seat at their table. The kitchen was small, much larger than the Everdeen's, but a mother with four children does not quite fit along with the size. Still it has a comfortable feel about it.

She pours Gale and I a mug of herb tea, which I wrap my chilled fingers around gratefully. "Tell me, did you enjoy my son's tour of the land?" She says.

I pinch my lips to keep them from smiling. It was her sharp tone that helped me see where Gale had gotten his. I take a sip of my tea to draw my attention elsewhere before I answered with a simple yes. Her lips tightened as well, only in a more perturbed sort of way. I didn't let it bother me. Though the small talk was a bit belittled.

"Enjoying your tea?" She asks.

I smile in response and take another sip.

It's as if she's interrogating me in some way. The reason is what's leaving me baffled. I've seen Mrs. Hawthorne around, finding work here and there in the Square. To me she always seemed inviting, welcoming anyone in need of help; I guess I should be used to such indifference. I've been branded by so many as Capital material, though majority were from school. I gulp down what's left of my tea, feeling the slight burn from heat, rush down my throat. I didn't care, I wanted to leave as much as I knew she wanted me too.

"Thank you for the tea," I say. "It was delicious."

"You're welcome." She quickly grabbed my mug and walked to the sink, "I suppose you'll be heading home now?"

I nod, though she remains at the sink with her back towards me. I look at Gale and smile, heading towards the exit. I pause on the porch to take a breath only to be startled by something tugging on my jacket. When I look down the little girl then points to my shoe, which was standing on top of her doll.

"Oh, sorry." I say after lifting my foot. She quickly scoops up her doll and hugs it. I knelt down to her level, "What's your name?"

She doesn't answer, only shakes her head back and forth.

"Mine's Madge. I hope I didn't damage your doll."

This time she smiles, still shaking her head back and forth.

"She doesn't talk much," My attention was brought to the youngest boy, who continued to look at me slightly cautious. "Always been like that."

"Oh," I say, smiling at the little girl, "Well maybe someday." I stand up and walk off the porch, the boy watches me pass him by, his curiosity obviously overpowering him.

"Her names, Posy. That's Rory," He nods in the direction of the house where his other older brother had just walked into. "You already know Gale, and I'm Vick."

"It's nice to meet you Vick." I say.

"What's your business with my brother?" He's sharp just like his mother and brother.

"We're just," I stop myself, we haven't yet given ourselves titles, explaining what we are. "We have a similar acquaintance." He looks confused. "Katniss, I'm friends with Katniss."

"Oh yeah," He says. "I remember Gale telling me about you. You're the one who gave Katniss that gold pin she's wearing in the games."

I catch my breath. He did notice.

"Yes." I reply, and that's all I can do. I don't even give Vick the chance for another question, I rush back into town as quick and my legs would let me.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

_Stupid. What was I thinking?_ The moment Vick proved my intuition over Gale noticing my pin, I then realize how much of a mark that has been for Katniss on screen. A few times it was even focused on, as a way to show her token. _Still, how can no one notice? Does anyone even remember?_ I think back to when my father was angry over me giving the pin to Katniss as a gift, how worried he was; knowing how much danger I've placed her in. It hasn't been talked about for years, and this alone is proof that it's not remembered. The first rebellion against the Capital, the true mark for freedom. The last of its kind.

"Madge!"

I glance back to see whose following me. Gale. This is not the time, I'm too agitated; having been blinded by the love I have towards my friend. My legs take longer strides. I didn't even notice the determination Gale had until he jolted me back to face him.

"Hey I'm sorry for what happened back there but..." I watch as his lips move knowing there's words flowing past, but they're faded for me. I'm again back to the memory of handing Katniss the pin, then the dream. I can still feel the flames engulf my hand; the thought still brings shivers to me. I try to think of something else, which brought me back to Gale, and I begin to hear what's being said. "...honey, Bees, Pollen, Bread, Strawberries..." I blink a few times to focus better, why is he saying a list of food?

"Gale, what are you talking about?" I ask.

"Welcome back Undersee, I thought I was going to have to throw a bucket of water on you next." I'm confused again and he notices. "Undersee," He snaps his fingers in front of me, I push his hand away. "What's going on, you're in a whole other world."

I sigh, "I'm sorry, I just have allot on my mind."

"I can see that." he says.

I shake my head. I know he still believes the whole incident with his mother is what's bugging me, but it's not. I can't understand why it bothers me so, him not asking about the pin, acknowledging how it's no longer with me, but with Katniss. I can't understand these sudden emotions flowing through me; I can only conclude it must be exhaustion. Not only physically, but mentally as well. My attention is suddenly drawn elsewhere, the surroundings of what the crew have changed throughout the Square.

"The town actually looks decent," I say.

"It's abnormal." Gale spats looking disgusted at the change.

The Square looks more clean, the walls have been sprayed down from dirt and old cob webs that once were attached to the walls of the buildings. A few were even repainted only to be dirtied up again and then sprayed down like the rest, to look as close to blending. The streets were cleaned up from unwanted clutter and raked to look more presentable for when or if the interviews are to begin. The large screen still flashes back to Katniss knocked unconscious now and again with that District 11 girl reapplying these certain leaves to her wounds. I'm surprised from a sudden growling sound next to me.

Gale places his hand over his stomach and I knew admittedly what he needed, "Have you ever had a Crape before?"

"I haven't had one of those in years," Gale says.

I smile in response and we head back to my home. I'm unease with returning to the house so soon, with strangers now living with me, but it's all I have. Once we make it to the kitchen door, I try to open it as quiet as possible to not startle the cook, she's a bit malicious when she wants to be. So far I've stayed clear as best I could when she's in the kitchen. So far her moods have simmered when ever she's away from her post to an almost caring woman. Lucky for us, she's nowhere to be seen, which means she's either upstairs in her room or went out to the Square to shop. Either way, she's not around and that's to my liking at the moment.

"How are the newcomers fitting in?" Gale grabs a couple of plates from our cupboards as I pull some mixing's out of the pantry.

"Can't really say, it hasn't been long enough to tell," I say. "For starters, be happy Cook's not here, or we wouldn't be able to eat."

"That bad huh?"

"It hasn't been two days yet, and they both act as if they've been here since, before I was even conceived." I begin to stuff fruit inside the crape's with more force then attended. "_Oh, Madge you look more like your mother with every passing day." _I say in a high pitch voice, as similar as I could to the Cook's. "_Miss Undersee, must I remind you music, should not be played around such late hours."_ My voice went as deep as possible for our, _"butler"._ I could still recall the anger I felt the moment he shut the lid to my piano forte on me.

"You play the piano?" Gale surprised me from his question. From all I mentioned he asked about the piano. "When I was last here, I saw it sitting in the other room. I'll admit, I thought it was for show."

"It calms me when I need it too." I reply finishing up the Crapes and handing him his.

"Will you show me?" He asked.

We head into the sitting room. After placing my plate down on top of my forte, I take a seat and open the lid to show the beautiful 88 keys before me. Gale then leans against the forte and watches with wonder as I position my hands.

I sigh nervously, "I don't know what to play."

"How do you usually get started?" He asked.

"I think of my day, and let it come to me." I reply, still frozen in place.

"Well then," He says, and then pushes a key down. "I guess it starts with a pebble."

I smile at his metaphor, and suddenly my memory returns to that morning when I first opened my eyes to see a pebble hit my window. How I rushed to see the connection, finding Gale outside waving for me to follow him. The excitement I felt seeing him, knowing a surprise was about to take place. I felt my fingers glide across the keys, but my mind wasn't focused on the music, but of my emotions I felt, the excitement, thrill - I didn't want it to end. The danger and adrenaline I had felt when crossing the fence, the adoration I felt when seeing the beauty surrounding us in the wilderness, and the majestic aura of the sky's gracious gift this morning. I felt it all as it flowed through my veins and spilled onto the keys. I almost didn't want it to end, but my heart was content, and I opened my eyes after the last stroke.

I look to Gale and see his smile, a smile he's done so well to keep hidden from me for years. I almost want to look away, a slight tingle in my cheeks as heat slowly rush to them; but I don't. Gale was the first to look away, back to the keys.

He then takes a seat beside me, "Who taught you how to play?"

"My dad," I say. "He was amazing."

"Was?" He asks while hitting a few keys with his finger.

"He doesn't play much anymore. It's hurts his hands."

"To be honest, I pictured your mom teaching you." he says.

A smile creeps onto my lips. "She wasn't good at instruments, but she made up for it with her imagination."

We both are startled from the front door. I get up to see who it was but froze from the image before me.

"Madge?"

"Mom?"


End file.
